Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This
by WICELA
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy aren't really getting along on Hogwarts. Rose's father, the famous Ron Weasley, isn't exactly helping her at that point. As Head Boy and Head Girl they somewhere have the duty to be a little bit nice to each other, but the minute Rose let Scorpius in, she knows she can't be hiding these strong feelings she has for him forever. Love or hate feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

'Come on, Rose! The train will be gone if you eat your breakfast as slow as that!' Hermione Weasley, smartest person alive, couldn't handle this mood of her daughter. What was happening to her? Why had she been so quiet this summer? 'Maybe she's afraid for the future. Her last year at Hogwarts will begin soon,' her husband Ron Weasley said to her. It was only to comfort her, because they both knew there was something wrong.

'Rose if you aren't going to eat that, can I have it?' Her brother Hugo asked. Rose nodded.

'No! Can't anyone leave me alone now?'

'No, we can't, because there is a train waiting for you.' Ron said. Rose grumbled and ate her sandwich quicker.

'Huge, are you sure you don't know either what is happening to Rose?' Hermione said, taking her son to the car.

'Well, she said something about her enemy being a Head Boy,'

'Her enemy?'

'Scorpius Malfoy of course!' Hugo stared at his mom and sighted.

'I will look after her, mum, don't worry!'

'You're only fifteen! He's seventeen or something!'

'Yes, well, mum, I can handle it. It's not I'm going to duel with him or something.' Saying that, the look upon his face changed. In his ears it actually sounded like a good idea.

'ROSE WEASLEY GO TO THAT CAR OR I WILL MAKE YOU FLY TO HOGWARTS!' An angry face said. Ron of course. Rose hated flying, like her mother, so she grumbled once more and walked slowly to the car.

'Within Christmas Break this grumbling will be over, right Rose?' He said when he stepped in the car. Rose didn't answer.

'Well, Rose?'

'It depends, but I try my best.'

'Wouldn't expect less.'

'Rose, if this has anything to do with the fact Scorpius Malfoy became Head Boy...'

'Did he? That little ferret!'

'RON! As I was about to say: he's not a Head Boy for no reason. Aunt Audrey told me the Ministry makes second chances for families like Scorpius's very difficult.'

'And they deserve it!'

'RON! It really is. There are many people who react like your father, Rose, so please give him a second chance!'

'Hermione, you're talking nonsense. You know teenagers and they hormones. I won't see this happening, Rose and little ferret in one room, peacefully. He's a Slytherin like his dad. That says enough. He will destroy her!'

'Have you no trust in your own daughter?' With that it was for a while quiet in the car. It was no surprise their parents fought in the car. They always did. Their mother stubborn, their father tactless as hell.

'We're here,' was the first thing Ron said. They stepped out of the car and Rose sighted. It was really going to happen. Her parents reacted like she thought they would. Rose was glad she wasn't that tactless as her father, but she got the stubbornness of her mother. She would or passionately hate him and with everything she could try to destroy him, or she would passionately give him a second chance. The first thing was the best thing she could think of. Scorpius, the lovely, funny, popular, good-looking boy. She'd never fallen in love with his charms and she won't ever. He was bad and, like her father said, exactly his father. The way her father described his father (irritating, mean, bully, etc.) was exactly fitting with the way she would describe Scorpius. Plus: he loves Quidditch and that was the kind of thing Rose hated the most.

At the station they saw James waving to her.

'Bye my dear cousin,' he said to her.

'What are you doing here? You graduated two years ago!'

'Well, couldn't go before I said goodbye to my little brother Albus.' Albus, who stood next to Rose, rolled his eyes and grinned.

'Our last year, Rosie, exciting isn't it?'

'Well when I was in my last year...' James begun and they hit him.

'Yes, you're official old!' Albus laughed.

'It's strange to be here without Roxanne and Alice.' James said. They nodded and looked at their family.

'Things are going well, aren't they? Victoire is sure Teddy will ask her to marry soon. Really, everyone can see they make the perfect couple, but the longer Teddy waits, the more Victoire doubts if he truly loves her.' Albus said.

'Where is Teddy?' Rose asked. She hadn't seen the multicolored hair in ages.

'With Fred. Traveling the world.'

'I thought Fred would keep uncle George company in the shop?' At least, that was what her father told her. Her mother was also very glad with that fact, because she thought Ron would finally grow up when he would leave the shop.

'Well, he will, but he wanted to see the world first.' James answered.

'And you, what will you do?' Rose asked him.

'Well, you know how I got in my Auror-study on my own?' She nodded. 'I have to do it for two more years and than I can work there, they say!'

'Congratulations!' Rose said and she hugged her cousin.

'James, aren't you coming? You're keeping them from their education.' Uncle Harry said. The people at Kings Cross were already used to see so many old warriors together. This however didn't mean they stopped writing about him as "The Boy Who Lived, Twice". Rose couldn't buy a normal magazine to see one of her family in it. It was her who saw Victoire modeling in a magazine for the first time. She broke the news to the family. The people who were angry the most were Teddy and aunt Fleur. Since then the plans between Teddy and Victoire were slowly stopping. Maybe that would be why Teddy left with Fred. Maybe he needed some distance.

'ROSE!' Two blond guys yelled at her.

'Lorcan, Lyscander!' The guys were two years younger than herself, but that didn't mean she didn't saw how they became more handsome every year. Too bad they were so young and cute. Rose talked to them when she stepped into the train. Being stopped by her mother, she turned around and saw the look on her mothers face.

'Be careful and good, Rose. It isn't every year your last year at Hogwarts. Try to enjoy instead of only looking at your books. Well, you of course have to study, but you can do this honey!' It was weird for her mother to say she would prefer her to enjoy her life, but she tried to laugh to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Bye mom. See you when it's Christmas!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

When the lessons began everyone slowly got used to it again. Rose spent most of her time learning with Albus in the library. Sometimes Lily joined them, but she was a year younger so she hadn't as much exams as Rose and Albus. Rose kept quiet, more quiet than how people normally saw her. Hugo was the one, declaring to everyone that if Rose was as quiet as this, she probably was spying on someone. He couldn't be more right, but of course Rose wasn't saying that. Sometimes when Rose was quiet, she paired some classmates with the stories she knew about their parents. For example Joe was as clumps with fire as his father. Lorcan and Lysander were sometimes as vague as their mother. Seeing this, Rose would sometimes like to know if she was really her parents child. Meaning, they were war heroes. Would Rose be brave like that sometime?

'Rose!' Rose looked up. It was her cousin, on of the many, Louis.

'What's up, Louis?'

'What's up? I've been calling you for an hour! Where are you with your thoughts anyway? Hugo says it has something to do with Malfoy, but I don't believe him. You can't stand the man, why would you even spend time on him?' He was right, Rose thought. He always was.

'Why were you calling me anyways?'

'Well, family meeting of course. Lily and Lucy have had a fight about Lorcan and Lysander. You know how they love the twin, but it seems Lysander is in love with Goyle, can you believe it? Well, of course, since Roxanne dared to date Zabini, but however, everyone is in a fight and we need you.'

'To keep the piece, of course.' It was weird how Rose could started a fight between their parents because of her hormones and she stopped the fight between her cousins. It was weird. The Gryffindor common room was taken by the enormous Weasley-family. Everyone but the graduated ones were there. Albus and Lily, her brother Hugo, Louis of course and Lucy. There was one thing almost everyone shared. The incredible obvious red hair. When they were little, Fred and she were the founders of the "Gingers Rule The World"-club. They were that young that Dominique cried, because she wasn't a part of the club with her blond hair. Her brother Louis, however, was a member. He had the longest ginger hair of them all, inspired by uncle Charlie. The club became bigger in the holidays when the parents heard of it and joined them. All of the Weasleys, united in a Ginger-bond.

'So, what's going on?' Rose asked.

'Well,' began Lucy, but Lily wouldn't let her speak.

'WE NEED TO PROTECT LYSANDER!'

'Lorcan doesn't want to talk about it! He said we need to accept the fact he's in love with...'

'GOYLE. SOPHIA GOYLE. CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'

'Lily, please, for the sake of everyone here, please shut your mouth.'

'BUT...!'

'Now, please.' She sighted. However everything was obvious, she still wouldn't admit she had a huge crush on Lysander. They have been best friends like forever and even Rose could believe she's doing him a favor with this.

'Have you talked to Lysander already?'

'Well, yes, of course. He told me the fact himself.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'How did he react?'

'Well, he was like: "I know many people disapprove it, but I think she needs a second chance. Have you seen her? She's always like super funny and nice to everyone." I told him he isn't seeing her like I see her. He said to me I always hated her and I probably always will, so that wouldn't make a difference. He already asked her to prom. She said yes!' The fact even Lysander Scamander gave someone a second chance was a shock to me. Mostly he wasn't like that. Like Lily, he used to hate Goyle. However his mother disapproves, he says her mother is a traitor and her father an ex-Death Eater, which makes him even worse, but makes Goyle much worse. Rose didn't know the girl. Well, her looks obviously, but she was the age of Lily's.

'Well, Lorcan doesn't want to stop him, does he?' She asked Lucy.

'No, he doesn't. He thinks his brother needs to find himself in this and as his twin he need to support him! And I encourage it!' It was a classic discussion. Lucy says no, Lily says yes. Normally the twin stops them, but this time they needed Rose.

'Well, Lily you can say to Lysander that you wouldn't do it, if you were him, but you respects his choice as a friend.'

'But I don't!'

'Well, there isn't much you can do about it, is it? You have said what there has to be said, but you can't stop him, can you?'

'No,' Lily said. She sighted.

'Okay, okay, I won't do anything!' After Rose left with and only Albus and Louis, they smiled.

'What was the point I was there, anyways?' Albus said. Louis answered.

'Well, you always seem to calm your sister down. Even a little bit. She could be much worse if you weren't there.'

'Well, but that's just Lily. And we love her!' She said.

'If that isn't the lovely Weasley girl. Well said, Rose. Well said, well said. I almost think about you as a human. Luckily almost, 'cause I know how you really are. But still, well said.' A familiar voice said.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Rose grumbled.

'It's public space, sweetheart!' The girls around him grinned at that.

'Public space in two meters for the Gryffindor common room. Yeah right. I should believe a Malfoy would go to this place.'

'Of course, darling, but why so angry? What have I ever done to you? You seem to be more angry at me the more I see you. What's wrong, dear?'

'Would you please stop to call me "dear" or anything like that? I'm not your girlfriend, thank god. You seem to have enough of them. And what you ever do to me? Being that boy everyone knows you are. Why are you even talking to me? According to your family, you can't talk to half-bloods. Malfoy go back to your pathetic "pure blood"-family of yours and let mine alone!' Rose walked away. His last face printed in her head. He was hurt. Rose realized she was like every other. Exactly like her mother said, nobody gave him a second chance. Maybe at Hogwarts, but not if you looked further. People like her would just hate their entire family without a reason. Sophia Goyle, that crush of Lysander, made Rose realize she didn't gave her a chance either. Lily didn't gave her a chance and Lysander before this year too. Maybe his mother talked to him and it made him realize she could be an incredible girl?

'That was pretty harsh.' Louis said. Angry with herself too, Rose didn't answered nicely.

'Well, he deserves it. Haven't you seen the boy? Bullying everyone?'

'He...teases people Rose. He gave you a chance, at least you can't said that about yourself.' Fine, now was Louis angry with her, too.

'Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' She said to both of them, Albus and Louis.

'You don't have to say sorry, I think. He did need it a bit, to realize he isn't the king of our school! But you could've said it nicer.' Rose hugged both of them and told them she needed some time alone. The prom would soon come and she knew she couldn't ask Albus again. Last year he actually had a date, but she convinced him to go as friends. It was her last prom. If she told her mother everything she knew how her mother would react. Who her mother would ask to prom if she was Rose. But she wasn't. Prom wasn't until Christmas, so she had some time to think about it.

In the classes Malfoy didn't tease her anymore. He didn't spoke to her and didn't saw her. Rose thought it was kinda comfortable. Not to have the struggles of Malfoy with her. Prom became nearer and nearer and when Albus asked her with who she would go to prom, she realized almost everyone was taken.

'Maybe Joe hasn't someone? I can ask him, if you'd like?' Joe Finnigan wasn't someone on her top ten list to go with to prom, but with everything going on, he would be fine. Rose had met Joe several times in the library and he was a funny guy. He made her laugh and studying wasn't really dying all the time.

'I'll ask him myself, but thanks Al!' She said.

'There he comes, how fortunate! JOE!' Joe smiled and came to them.

'Hey guys! Learning? At this time?' They laughed and talked chitchat.

'So, have you heard the news?' Albus said with a grin.

'Euhm...no?' Joe answered for both of them.

'I have a date for prom before Rose!'

'Wow, congratulations!' Rose said.

'That's awesome, mate. Who is it?'

'Ella, Ella Nott. She's in Ravenclaw and she's the smartest!'

'AHUM!'

'Well, not as smart as you of course, Rosie, but she is incredibly smart!' They laughed.

'A date before Rose, can't believe it.' Joe grinned.

'How so?'

'Because you're really popular!' Joe answered.

'No, I'm not. I study a lot. I don't have time for boys.'

'And if you had, you wouldn't ditch Malfoy and had a date by now!'

'I didn't ditch Malfoy? I didn't ditch him, he deserved it.'

'Yes, of course he did, but it seems to upset him. What exactly did you say?'

'Something about his parents.'

'Wow, that's not something to say to him. You know his father was fired last spring. You knew that?'

'No! Why should I know that? It isn't like we're best friends?'

'No, but you obviously have the tact of your father.' Another voice said.

'So, know you're talking to me again?'

'Maybe. Just pointing how hateful you can be.' Albus and Joe sneaked away and Rose looked helpless.

'I'm sorry okay? I didn't know my mother meant that when she talked to me before this year began.'

'What did she said?' He was angry now and wanted to know everything.

'She said something like your family doesn't get the same treatment as for example mine.'

'Well, she's right in that.'

'I didn't know about your father. I'm sorry about that and about before.' Rose said, a lot softer than how she said it before.

'That doesn't do the trick.'

'Well, what does?'

'Hmmm...make something up?' She didn't like this and sighted.

'Prom?' She whispered.

'What?' He said, amusingly.

'Prom?' She said louder.

'Well, that would be a nasty trick for your family, I agree, but I have already a date. And I don't want to be such a pleasure for you, because I know you haven't got a date yet. Weasel, this talk was interesting. Let's talk some time later.' He walked away and Rose didn't get what happened. He was so intimidating. It was actually the first time they talked. Before she shouted at Malfoy this year, he flirted with her like he did with other girls. But other than with other girls, he'd never was really interested. The talk they had was Malfoy flirting and Rose rejecting. When she got the letter of Teddy how he heard his somewhere-cousin had been chosen to be a Head Boy, her life wasn't like the good life she ever had. Malfoy as Head Boy could mean everything. This flirty boy became Head Boy after he'd bullied her in freshman year. And now, as Head Boy, he could blackmail her. But Rose agreed, because she knew she had to do something.

'And?' Albus asked in the common room.

'Well, it was interesting. He wasn't exactly satisfied with my apology, but sometime he will.'

'Shall I bring the good news, then?' Joe said.

'What's it?' She asked. Not really in the mood to hear anything good, because she knew she deserved a punishment.

'I will take you to prom!' Joe said. Expecting anything but that, Rose surprisedly hugged Joe.

'You will have lots of time to do such things than, Rose and Joe. Can I speak to you for a minute, Rose?' They laugh and Joe went upstairs.

'You give him hope, you know. He likes you.'

'Well, maybe he isn't that bad!' Rose said and she went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Prom came and everyone was exited. Rose had already bought a dress with Lily in the beginning of the year and both of them couldn't wait to wear them. Rose wasn't as less around Malfoy as she wanted him to be. Walking with Lysander and Lorcan would automatically lead to meeting Sophia, who was a close friend of Malfoy's. Lysander and Sophia weren't a couple yet, but they were in the mood. Lorcan mostly took Lucy with him which lead to times where Rose and Malfoy were walking together. Well, together with a meter of three distance.

'So, did you already fixed a date yet?' Malfoy asked.

'None of your business.' Rose answered.

'I guess no then?'

'Perhaps.' Rose answered, again shorty. She really didn't want to talk to him.

'Look, Rose, I think it's me who's right it is to be angry.'

'Yeah, is it? Why then?'

'Because you insulted my family and here am I, walking next to you. Talking to you. Being nice.'

'Yes, well, you were a bully and now you're blackmailing me.'

'Blackmailing you? Do I blackmail you? Have I ever asked you again for a favor?'

'Yeah, now?'

'I don't ask you for a favor right now. I ask you to be realistic!'

'I don't think this is realistic! Why should I be nice? Family like ours don't go along, you know that.'

'No, you know. You are really looking to the past. Why can't you move on and see other people instead of their parents. I don't see your parents when I see you.'

'That I'm not as smart as my mother hasn't got anything to do with this!'

'I didn't say anything about that. Did you think I didn't hear stories about your family? About the Weasley's, the Potter's and so on. Of course I did. I didn't judge you like a book by it's cover.'

'I didn't do either, but then you bullied me. Later you flirt with me and then you become Head Boy?'

'Okay, I bullied you, but not only you and you know that. I became someone I liked, someone who talks to everyone and laughs with everyone. I like that guy. You don't? Okay, I can live with that. And what has the Head Boy-thing anything to do with you?'

'It wasn't meant to be, okay? I'm Head Girl and in my story she falls for the Head Boy.'

'I know you're Head Girl, but I haven't seen you during the meetings?'

'Some people are learning! Professor McGonagall and I talked about this and it's none of your business.'

'Well, I'm sorry I'm not the guy of your dreams or your stories. Why even bothering me with it?'

'Because it's the story of my parents!'

'And you're not them! You're someone else!'

'Don't talk to me like you know me!' Rose said. She turned around and bumped into Joe.

'Hey, what's wrong?' He said, but he didn't got his answer. Instead their lips met. Rose was completely unprepared and surprised by what happened, the same emotions she felt by Joe. When he pulled away, he sighted.

'I'm okay now.' Rose said

The news Rose and Joe were a couple was the new gossip for the school. In a few days the whole school was aware of what happened. Rose was happy, because she didn't have to speak to Malfoy again and Joe was incredibly sweet. The fact he wasn't Head Boy was all forgotten. Maybe she had her own story, like Malfoy said. In her mind she knew Malfoy was right and she had said some pretty weird things. She didn't mean it, but when she was with Malfoy, she was completely tactless. He didn't know how much the Head Boy-thing meant for her. The only one who ever got that, was Teddy. However Rose was very smart and in some ways brave, she really doubted herself. How could she be such a cold person in comparing to her parents. Teddy told her, when she admitted it to him last year, that she would be alright. She would have her own Head Boy. And now, she didn't have him, because it was damn Malfoy. She wasn't going to apologize, because she knew she would talk nonsense and only make things worse. That wasn't the only reason she didn't talk to Malfoy. Even if she wanted to, Joe wouldn't let her. Joe was actually a great guy and when Rose thought about second chances, she knew she had done well. In the beginning she didn't thought she would like him and now he was her boyfriend! Having prom with your boyfriend was so much more fun to look forward to than to imagine what you would do with your date when you didn't date. Prom would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclamer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Rose thought nobody was more excited for prom than her. It was really not-Rose-like to be this excited for something like prom. Usually she declared it was something what kept her from studying and she wouldn't go to something like that with a real date in a million years. Well, it became six. Lily became more and more excited now her cousin was finally excited too.

'But,' she asked, 'who's your date, Lily?'

'Louis,' Lily answered.

'So this time it's you who's going with a cousin!'

'Yes! But next year I really need a date because all of you will be gone! Then I will be like alone!'

'Not exactly. You still have the twin, you know, and maybe we will come back?'

'Yeah, that's what James said but it's not like he's doing something like that?'

'He wanted to come with Fred, you know, but Fred is gone with Teddy!'

'Oh, yes, forgot that part.' They sighted. There was a time there were so many siblings of them at school, they almost had their own table. The full Gryffindor table with gingers and ginger-likes. Everyone just loved them. They thought everyone was like everyone. As pretty as Victoire, who had a pretty jealous boyfriend. She told them that when Teddy was in his last year and a boy tried to flirt with Victoire, he dueled with him until all the boys realized Victoire was his girlfriend. That didn't mean they really stopped flirting, because when Teddy wasn't at Hogwarts, they still were into her. As funny as Fred, who could make the best jokes. Having uncle George as a father wouldn't really help that, though; he was a meant-to-be prankster. As popular as James, who really did flirt with everyone. Sometimes his own family! He always talked in this cheeky way. And than there was Rose. Rose, the smartest witch. They all thought she was funny, pretty and popular too, but no. No one was more disappointed than herself. Rose was that insecure about herself, that when she was talking to someone she didn't know where to hold her hands. So she trusted books instead. From time to time she could've a really good talk with James. It always seemed like when anyone wanted to talk with someone about something serious, they all went to Rose. And Rose? Rose went to Teddy, because he was really helpful and was a few years older. He was charming and smart. Rose knew why her cousin would fall for him. There was this awkward time when she was in love with him too, but Merlin's beard, that time was over. Rose really didn't think she would be her, like really here. Been there, done that and all, but now she really had done some great things. She was almost done with Hogwarts and then she could finally begin with reaching her goal. The goal her mother never had and the goal her mother rejected when she was offered it, but Rose wanted it. Rose wanted to become the new Minister of Magic. She would do anything to become minister. She knew she had the right family. Her mother, father, uncle Percy and uncle Harry were in good terms with the minister now, Kingsley. She also knew that in a matter of time uncle Percy would become the new minister. Maybe...it would be her turn after him.

This were the goals Rose really wanted to focus on. Not the strange love-focus with the Head Boy-thing. There only were two Head-people. A girl and a boy. She could stay in the special room for the Head Boy and Girl, but she didn't want to be any part of Malfoy's snog-party's. Plus, she practically lived in the library, which was much closer to her common room.

'Aren't you coming?' Lily asked.

'Joe is waiting for you, you know that?'

'Can you tell him I will be joining him a few minutes later? He doesn't have to wait here if he don't want to?' Lily gave her a strange look.

'Look, I really have to go, Louis is waiting for me, but please tell me if something is wrong?'

'I'm alright, Lily, thanks.' But she wasn't. Everything should be perfect. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, Joe was perfect, but it didn't feel perfect. Why was it when she was only so short so close with Joe, she already felt strange signs? Like it wasn't meant to be? Rose breathed. Everything would be fine. Everything.

Dancing and laughing with Joe at the prom felt incredibly good. He really was perfect.

'What are you thinking?' He asked.

'About how perfect this is. How perfect you are!' Rose answered. Joe smiled and kissed her. The longer they kissed, the intenser it got. The more...he forced her. Like he...couldn't stop his hormones. Nor did Rose, but she wasn't entirely happy with him forcing her.

'GET A ROOM, MATE!' Albus said. Ella was next to him and she smiled.

'I hear my cousin hates you very much?' She said to Rose. Rose grinned.

'He deserves it!'

'Well, can't entirely deny that, according to his behavior, but it's extreme this year. Are you sure you have nothing to do with it?'

'Of course not, she's an angel!' Joe said. Rose smelled his breath. Butterbear. Right. Nice. He was really drunk. Explained his behavior earlier but also was the reason why Rose wanted to go to her bed. She was tired anyways and her date wouldn't get any less drunk, so it was time. Seeing Malfoy with his date, dancing and laughing really loud, did somewhere...hurt. No. It didn't. She really had to apologize, maybe, but this...this couldn't be hurting her. It was...confusing her, maybe, but only because she thought he wouldn't have a date with whom he had so much fun.

'Come Joe, I want to go to bed and you're drunk.'

'I'm not drunk! And babe, it's only one o'clock!'

'Sure you're not drunk, but I'm tired!'

'Well, I take you to bed than and then I will return. GOODBYE MY FRIENDS!' If she wasn't completely sure about it, she would be sure now. He was really, really drunk. It was more like she took Joe to his bed instead of he to hers. When he lay down his bed and Rose wanted to leave, Joe stopped her.

'Stay with me, love!' Somewhere this names reminded her of how Malfoy her always called. Sweetheart, darling, dear. Rose smiled and sat next to him.

'Of course.' She said. And than it happened. Joe kissed her, intense and passionately. He forced her and was pushing her really hard.

'Joe! Stop! This isn't you! You're hurting me! Stop!' She said, but he didn't stop, instead, he became worse. It really hurt and Rose began crying.

'JOE! STOP! PLEASE!' And suddenly he did. Suddenly she felt another hand, holding her and keeping her away from him.

'Lumos,' the so familiar voice said.

'Malfoy?' Rose and Joe said both surprised.

'Back off my girl, Malfoy!' Joe said angrily.

'No, you back off. Didn't you hear her? You hurt her!'

'Well, you too mate, so back off!' Rose didn't see him before so angry like that.

'Rose, why did you reject me?'

'Because you're drunk, that's why!'

'Or because of this...ferret?'

'No of course not! Why should I?'

'I'm going back. There is a party waiting for me!' And he run away.

'JOE!' Rose screamed, but Malfoy pushed her back.

'He's drunk. Clearly not seeing things right. He will be good by tomorrow. Or the day after, knowing he's really drunk.'

'What are you doing here?' She asked. Did he followed her?

'My date was from Gryffindor, so I took her to her common room when we heard you. She didn't like you so I thought I had to save the day.'

'But you don't like me either, do you?'

'No, I don't, but I'm at least someone who wants to save the day.'

'Who was she, your date?'

'Daisy, a muggle born.'

'Why doesn't she like me? She was always nice to me?'

'I think she went also for the Head Girl-spot.'

'Ah, that explains.' Rose sighted. Thinking about the apology she wanted to make.

'Look, I want to apologize, for everything. And now for real. I think I know why you didn't except my apology. I didn't mean it, back then. I thought I did, but I didn't. You did save me from Joe, even when you didn't had to. I'm really sorry for what happened to your dad. Maybe my father...well...not him, because he's the one encouraging me to hate you and your family, but I will ask my mother and uncles for help.'

'Really, Rose, you don't have to do that. But thanks thought. Also for the apology.'

'And I'm sorry I'm tactless when I'm with you. I think you make me kinda nervous.'

'Nervous?' He smiled amusingly. 'Why?'

'Because you're like super popular and I'm a nerd! Girls like me don't talk to boys like you. I mean, you really ditch girls really quick!'

'No I don't!'

'Well, look at that girl of last night. Daisy, your date. Are you thinking about her?'

'Yes, actually I am!'

'Liar!' Rose grinned and Scorpius grinned with her.

'So, friends? It makes stuff much more easier. You know, with Sophia and Lysander.' She said, offering her hand.

'Friends.' Scorpius accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

The next day, Rose got flowers. The flowers which matched with her name. Rose. Roses. Of course Rose knew who send them. There was a cart on it. It asked her to come to the astronomy tower at midnight. It was Rose's favorite time of the day, watching the stars. The way how he left her alone for the whole day was a good thing. She needed some time. Some time to think about what she really wanted. But at midnight, she came. And she saw him. He was more handsome than ever. More handsome than the day before. During prom, he really was handsome, but now...he really tried his best to do everything right.

'Rose, I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I want to tell you everything. I was upset after I left. I didn't know why I did that to you, but it was something I wanted to do...with you...and I thought this was the perfect night. But I was nervous and got drunk and screwed everything up. I'm so sorry for hurting you and pushing you to do this. But I want to tell you more, before someone else tells you anything. It was the same night and I was upset. I was in the common room when I saw Daisy. She asked if Scorpius was upstairs and she made me feel angry again. Angry because you were upstairs with that ferret you hate and I let him help you while he obviously wanted something from you. He used you! And I told Daisy you were upstairs with him. Kissing, because I thought he would do that to you. She was angry with him and I asked her why she wouldn't go back to the prom, but this time with me. So we went and it was pretty nasty. We kissed, a lot, and we almost...almost did it. But we didn't do it, because we both were too drunk, but when I woke up, realizing what I had done, we were both naked. In the Room of Requirement. I'm so sorry this happened and I really didn't mean to, but I was drunk and couldn't think right. But I want you to know that I love you and it was a big mistake. If you need some time, I totally understand. I'm gonna keep my distance, but I will always be there. Also I just wanted to warn you about that Malfoy-guy. He obviously made you think he was pathetic and he is, he really is, but not in a good way. I just want you to know I care too much about you to not warn you.' That was a lot. Her boyfriend was drunk on prom, because he wanted to make out with her, but was too nervous and almost made out with another girl, because he thought Rose was already with someone else and told that other girl that, so she would make out with him, but that didn't happen because they were too drunk. What? That was absolutely nonsense! But yeah, he was drunk, so maybe it made sense for drunk people. Rose grinned, not exactly knowing what to say. At the end it was Joe who cheated, not her. And then he warned her for Scorpius while Scorpius was obviously so much nicer than him that night?

'Look, about Scorpius...'

'Oh, you guys are on first name basis now?' His voice sounded jealous.

'Joe, please. You were the one who confronted me about his father. You were the one saying I didn't need to be that harsh. And he deserves a second change. My parents know his parents...'

'Mine too!'

'Yeah, but obviously not as good as my parents do. My uncle saved his father's life, because his father saved my uncle's. I don't think they are that bad. I think they have some difficulties, but look at Scorpius, Louis said it a while ago, Scorpius teases people, he doesn't bully them. I think I made that up, only because I was to afraid to admit how I really felt about him. It is so much easier to hate someone than to admit they're nice, while your father disapproves him! He isn't the bad guy here and you neither. There is only one thing I really want to say: you aren't allowed to drink any alcohol for at least a month!' Rose grinned and Joe nodded his head.

'Thanks Rose, for be so understanding and lovely like you are. I think you are way too positive about Malfoy, but if you give him a second chance...maybe you can give me one too?'

'I already did, silly. Why did you thought I would go her. I knew the flowers were from you. And, by the way, who learned you to be this tactful?' Joe laughed and explained.

'My mother. She wen to the ball with your uncle and they didn't really danced. He, however, did apologize, but well, she had the attention of other students so she wasn't that lonely, but she really did understand how to go to a party with someone and they...aren't like how you expect them to be. She also was really mad at the "drunk" part, but she will talk to me about that later. My father, however, liked the story and asked why I didn't make some fireworks. My mother told me you would need some space to think about our relationship.'

'You're mum is right. I do love you, I think, but I don't really know which way...so maybe you can com over for New Year's Eve? With your family?'

'Mum said we would went to my uncle's. Uncle Dean.'

'Oh, I know him! You could bring them too!'

'Thank you for being such a forgiving person!'

'And don't say ever a word against Scorpius. I forgive you now, but you know, if I wasn't that forgiving with Scorpius, how forgiving would I be with you?' Rose smiled and gave him a hug. She really didn't want to talk about the "making out"-part. She didn't know if she was even ready for that. She never had someone who wanted to do such thing with her and because of that, she wanted the first time to be special and not like this. It also made her feel really awkward. It was nice Joe was this honest about everything, but it was a little...too much at this point.

Sunday morning was mostly a morning were everyone packed their stuff and said their goodbyes. Christmas wasn't that far away. Rose did write her family about who she invited for New Year's Eve. Her mum said to her she was a little bit too enthusiastic, but saying no would be rude. It was an evening they would spend at the Burrow, so Rose hoped her grandmother wouldn't be angry about it. But the letter she got from her was really nice. She said the more the better and with that Rose decided to invite someone else too.

'Scorpius!' Rose said, surprised. He was suddenly in her dormitory.

'You can't go here, it's against the rules!' Scorpius laughed and picked her up.

'PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!' Rose said, laughingly.

'Okay, okay, Red.'

'Red?'

'Just a little nickname I made up for you.'

'I like it!' Rose whispered. She smiled and gave him an hug.

'I'm going to miss you!' Scorpius said. After their handshake they had talked a lot. That evening itself, Saturday and Sunday. They had talked about what Joe said to her ('What? Did you forgive him?'), about she invited him for New Year's Eve ('Rose, why?'), about him ('Me? With Christmas we go to Nana, because she's lonely without granddad. Granddad is in Azkaban. Sitting there and hating me. Well, luckily he's there hating me and not here.'). It wasn't the kind of friendship were they knew each other's favorite color or their favorite song. It was the kind of friendship where they weren't separating even they were friends for just two days. But they knew each other for a much longer time, but they weren't that close.

'Are you going to the Quidditch match? It's Scotland against the Netherlands, you really should come!' Scorpius said.

'No, I'm not, I think. Maybe if aunt Ginny have free cards for everyone?'

'You lucky...' He skipped the last word but Rose laughed.

'I hate Quidditch!'

'Oh, yes I knew that...' Scorpius sighted.

'But the stadium seems to be very incredible so maybe I'm going for the stadium.' Scorpius laughed.

'But hey, you can come with New Year's Eve? Almost everyone is coming and granny said the more the better, so come, please!'

'I don't know if my parents want to come...'

'Nonsense! My mother will like it and my father won't even see you're there, because there will be so much food!'

'I'll...I'll write you, okay?'

'Sure!' Scorpius left the dormitory and Rose packed her back. Thinking about the little name he gave her. Red... It sounded special and really...like it was hers. Of course it was hers, but...it suited her. She really did hope her father wouldn't find out. She didn't think her granny would be glad if he would go duelling. Suddenly Rose hoped she would go to that Quidditch match and it gave her a strange feeling. Why did she wanted to go to that crazy match when Joe would come over with New Year's Eve? Joe...Scorpius...Joe...Scorpius...Help?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Quidditch. Rose really hated it, but she knew the only thing what would make her feel alive was the fact she would see Scorpius again. Of course she hadn't told anybody about the fact she invited him for New Year's Eve. Only her granny knew everything and she liked nothing more than this kind of stories. Nothing was too crazy for her, knowing that she was also the mother of Rose's uncle George and uncle Fred, who died in the Second Wizard War. They were a pretty good prank team. It wasn't exactly crazy that Fred, her cousin, and James were a good team. From what uncle Harry had told them some time ago, his father, the one James owes his name to, was a pretty good prankster too. Pranking was in their family and that was the reason they were able to do such crazy things as inviting a Malfoy for New Year's Eve. Of course, Rose knew, if her father would find out, and that would only be because there wasn't enough food, she would be dead, but she also hoped he would see the good in him. Rose talked to uncle Harry about the father of Scorpius and he wasn't that mad at her. She only told the job-part and her uncle was able to think about it before thinking she was talking nonsense. If uncle Harry wasn't too hard, maybe some day her father would get along too. But for now she had to survive the Quidditch match. Of course her father told her to be happy that they were able to get the best places, so she shouldn't complain, but her mother gave her a supportive hug. She wasn't very enthusiastic about Quidditch also, even though she never missed a game. Never did at Hogwarts and never did she now.

'Red!' She heard a voice say. Immediately looked Rose up.

'Red?' Her father asked, but she didn't look at him.

'Scorpius! What's your place?'

'Well, we have pretty good places...'

'...don't brag Scorpius.' A voice said.

'Doesn't this look familiar?' Her father said.

'I was about to say that we didn't have places as good as hers!'

'Hers?' His father looked up.

'So you are Red then?' He smiled.

'She is called Rose and that's none of your business!' Her father said.

'Ron please don't make a scene. Not here with Rita Skeeter in the neighborhood.' Then her mother looked down.

'O Draco, and your son, how lovely to see you two, but we really should get going. Maybe I see you later?'

'Yeah, later.' Scorpius's father said

'Bye Red!' Scorpius said.

'Bye!' She answered. Giving him a look.

'Don't look so desired Rose and don't think about him. He called you Red instead of Rose, which is an insult. It's because the match begins within a few minutes, but we will talk about this, Rose!' Her father said. Her mother only looked sympathized. Did she really looked that way at Scorpius? It wasn't him who she should match up with. It was Joe. Joe was the one even her father would approve.

'Why were you so friendly out there?' He whispered angrily at her.

'Because he was being friendly and there was no reason to be mad at him Ron. Please be a man and grow up. What I see is that he did.' She answered, knowing exactly how to react to him. She smiled at her daughter and waited for the match to begin.

Not knowing who exactly won the game and who lost, Rose walked with her parents to the car. At the place where their car was standing, most people just picked up their broom to fly towards their homes. Rose saw a blond guy walking next to a blond man and she knew it was him. He touched the arm of his father and they disappeared.

'Come on, darling, let's go.' Her mother said. Yes, they needed to go. Hugo was also mad at her for making their father angry.

'You know how he will be in the car. He will be very busy and loud and almost killing muggles, because he drives too wild.' Rose knew, but she didn't care. If Scorpius and she were friends, her parents better accept it. It was her choice. She was seventeen years old, old enough to make this decisions on her own!

'So, Rose, your mother and I would like to talk to you.' Her father begun when they were at home. Hugo gave her a look; Good luck with that! He seemed to say.

'Okay, talk.' Rose said. Yes, she was angry, because her mother was the one encouraging her to be nice to him. Her mother was even friends with his mother, so why hadn't she the right to do this?

'Rose.' Her father warned her.

'No, not "Rose" and not "Do you know who you're speaking to?", because I don't understand. Mum said to me that I could be a little bit nicer to Scorpius, so I was, because I saw I was being ridiculous. He was the one who saved me from Joe!' His head became more red by the second.

'From Joe?' Nice, her mother didn't tell him.

'Joe was drunk, so he did some strange things and Scorpius saved me from him.'

'Ron, she wrote me, but I didn't want to upset you, because she forgave the boy and he's coming for New Year's Eve and you know how it is with relationship with girls, at the time they finally write you they have something with this boy, they're already having something with another boy.' How nice her mother meant to say it, Rose didn't think of it as fair. She wasn't a slut. Instead of that she was always busy with her homework, like her mother. The socially awkward person in her became with either day less awkward. She left the room, feeling incredibly angry, until she heard her parents talking about her, when she just left!

'Hermione, we're talking about a Malfoy! A Malfoy with our daughter! Our! I don't want him near her, because he obviously likes her!'

'And she likes him. If she only knew...' her mother sighted. What did she mean?

'Well, it's better she doesn't know. I don't think he knows either, but you know how much of a love-expert I am, so that's up to you.'

'Their fights and they hating each other really gave them a feeling. They can't be "strangers" to each other. They will or hate each other or love each other and because they're beginning to become good friends, I think they're going to the loving part. So Ron, I think he doesn't know either.'

'He'd better. He will destroy her!'

'Only because he's a Malfoy? That's not fair Ron. Draco did apologize and what did you do? Walking away. I think that you are the one who will destroy them!'

'Don't you think this through, Hermione? That ferret with his son have planned ruining Rose from the beginning!'

'Don't be such an idiot Ronald! If you ever say this again, I swear I will kick you out. The one doing this is you! You did this with Rose, but Rose, being Rose, always listened to you, even when you didn't know. Rose eventually always listens to you and I think the fact Rose and Scorpius are friends is an improvement for Rose. She is seventeen and she's old enough to make her own decisions and mistakes. When we were seventeen we were searching for Horcruxes, so don't say again that she's "just" seventeen!' Rose was overloaded and walked away. Her parents didn't talk much about the Battle of Hogwarts and how they skipped their last year at Hogwarts. She didn't know what Horcruxes were, but they sounded dangerous. The Battle of Hogwarts wasn't something you just mentioned in a family-reunion. Uncle George always walked away when he heard of it. It wasn't that long ago when Teddy suddenly asked something about his parents and the battle came up. It was the first time anyone ever mentioned and Rose and her cousins heard the story of their uncle Fred. Her cousin Fred understood why his father wasn't always that pleased when he was on his joking way and he understood why. He reminded his father of his brother. Uncle Harry didn't walk away, but just looked outside the window. He lost many people in his Hogwarts time, including the war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

'Rose, it's for you!' It was incredibly immense already in the Burrow. Rose almost forgot she invited some guests on her own. Almost. With a bonking heart she walked thought the door. Was she ready for this?

'Rose!' An enthusiastic voice said, but not the right one. Rose almost hit herself. It was Joe, of course it was the right one!

'Joe!' She tried to sound even enthusiastic as him, but surely it didn't work out.

'Rose, you know my sister Ann?' Joe asked and Rose looked up. Of course she knew her. Ann was from the year of James and they were like best friends.

'Hi!' Rose said, shaking her hand.

'James is here?' She asked.

'Of course!' Rose laughed.

'Don't be so rude, Ann!' A voice said. It was Joe's father.

'Seamus, Dean, how nice to see you two!' Rose turned around and saw her father and uncle Harry.

'Ron and Harry! Long time no see!' When her father and uncle saw their wives they busted out in laughter.

'Couldn't resist the fact they both suited you two?' Her father said.

'Parvatti and Padma!' Uncle Harry said.

'Hello there, I'm also present?' A dark boy said.

'This is Emmett, our son.' Dean said.

'This is Rose, my daughter and his niece.' My father said. They stepped all inside and there were more people who were exciting to see them.

'I almost feel like I'm at Hogwarts again.' Her aunt Ginny laughed.

'Apparently your brother James invited almost everyone from his year to this party. That made it easier for me to convince my parents to come, because Ann and Emmett were on my side.' Joe said. Rose smiled, but she didn't know what to think. It was a long time ago she thought about him. Almost everyday she was thinking about Scorpius and what her parents said. Immediately she felt guilty for inviting Scorpius. How could she do that? How could she be so tactless to invite _both_ of them? When she saw two young and cute boys, she knew more friends of her parents arrived. Rolf and Luna Scamander and Neville and Hannah Longbottem had arrived. Rose grumbled. It wasn't like she didn't like Neville, but he was her teacher.

'Don't worry, I'm not here to talk about your grades.' He laughed. Rose looked up and laughed with him.

'It is a little bit awkward to know a teacher in person.'

'I'm not a teacher now, Rose. I'm just as much as an human as you are.' That was nice of him to say.

'Okay then, I think.' Rose said. Then came a handsome boy in the room. Jake Morrison. He was of the year of James, which made him more and more attractive.

'James, can I have a word, please?' His father asked him, after aunt Ginny didn't look that pleased to see Cho again. Rose stepped to the door to hear what her uncle had to say.

'Did you invite your whole year?' Her uncle said.

'Almost, not everyone.'

'Why?'

'After I heard who Rose invited to this party, I thought a little bit of a distraction for uncle Ron couldn't be much of a harm.' Rose chuckled. However James was someone who like to party, he did it somewhere for her too. It was nice of him to do so. Rose immediately knew that nobody could hide anything from James. He had his father's cloak, so she shouldn't be surprised he knew.

'Who did she invite?'

'Scorpius Malfoy and his parents.'

'No way. Ron is going crazy! After he almost ruined the match for everyone I don't think he will be this supportive today. Did you tell him?'

'Of course not! He would kill me. And Rose after me.' Her uncle chuckled.

'Well James, the distraction is okay, don't tell your mum that, but please tell me next time.' Uncle Harry really was awesome, Rose thought. When the doorbell rang, Rose walked to it, thinking about which classmate of James it would be. But it wasn't one of his classmates.

'Hi Red!' He said. It was Scorpius.

'Hi Scorpius! James invited some people so I don't think my father can be this angry at you again!' Rose said. They laughed. Rose heard someone coming towards them. It was her mother.

'Draco, Astoria, how lovely to see you!' Rose was surprised to hear it.

'Mum?' She asked. 'Did you know?'

'Of course I did. Granny told me! O, Draco, I want to apologize for what happened at the Quidditch match!'

'Never mind, Hermione, it's alright.'

'Thank you! O Astoria, I love your neckless, where did you get it?' Her mother just talked with Astoria and Rose looked at her with an open mouth.

'She visits us, sometimes. Astoria and her are good friends.' Scorpius father explained.

'That explains a lot. Um, I'm Rose.' Rose said, offering her hand.

'I'm Scorpius father, Draco.' He said, shaking her hand.

'Scorpius told me a lot about this "Red". Didn't guess it was you.' He smiled. Scorpius head became red.

'Shut up, dad!' He said and Rose laughed.

'Come in! How rude of me!' And she walked with them through the house.

'Draco! How's life?' A sudden voice asked. It was uncle Harry. Giving her a wink, he walked away with him. He'd promised her to see what he could do for him and was he doing it now?

'It's almost midnight, you know.' Scorpius said to her.

'So?'

'So make a list of what you expect of yourself next year!'

'Um, I'm going to be nicer so some people,' Rose said, smiling at him.

'And I'm going to laugh more, to make less homework, to enjoy life...to find love maybe?' Rose became red, but she didn't know why. Why did she became red in front of Scorpius when she talked about love? It was just love and she was talking to a friend.

'Yours?'

'Well, I think the same. More pranks, maybe, but I also need to be a good Head-Boy you know?'

'Shoot! Almost forgot that. And I need to get good grades, 'cause I want to be minister of Magic one day!'

'Really?' Scorpius asked. Shoot, Rose thought. Did she really said that? The only one knowing that was Teddy. Suddenly someone was ticking on a glass.

'Can I have some silence, please?' It was Teddy. He was wearing a suit, like every man. Like Scorpius, Rose suddenly saw. Her feet became week. How was it possible to not notice before how good he looked in a suit?

'It's almost a new year and last year I made a list of what I expected of this year. There is only one thing I have to do, to start the new year in peace.' Rose saw he was nervous and suddenly she knew what he was going to do. His hair switched color. First it was red and pink, then green and finally turquoise, as it almost always was.

'Can Victoire please step forward?' She did. And she looked incredibly lovely and surprised. Teddy went down on one knee and conjure a little black box. When he opened it, the most beautiful ring Rose had ever saw came forward.

'Victoire Weasley, will you do me the incredibly honor of marrying me?' Victoire cried of happiness and hugged him tightly.

'Yes, yes, yes of course!' They kissed and the clock in the house gave the sound of twelve.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Everybody screamed. Rose wanted to congratulate her cousin and best friend, when someone grabbed her hand. In the incredibly busy mood of everyone, nobody could see what was about to happen. Rose turned around to see who grabbed her hand, when she already felt his lips on hers. She was surprised, but she was also somewhere release. It weren't the lips it had to be. The lips her father would want it would be, but it were the lips she wanted. It was the first time they met in this way and Rose couldn't feel any happier. Finally she had an explanation for everything. He kissed her. He. Scorpius.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

'Rose? Rose!' A familiar voice broke them apart. There were more persons than only Rose who were surprised about what just happened. Looking around, Rose saw the persons who saw it happen. Her cousin Molly, who run away to her father, uncle Percy, her cousin James, who gave her a big thumbs up and turned around to celebrate with his friends, but also Joe saw it. Joe, who was the one that broke their kiss. Kiss. Mmm. Rose felt his tough at her lips over and over again. In her head they were hours further in time than that they actually were. Everybody was still focussing on Teddy and Victoire.

'Happy new year, Red!' Scorpius said. Rose, who actually couldn't say anything, just stammered something like: 'Yeah, yo-you to-oo.' Did it really happen? Did Scorpius Malfoy, the famous ladies man, gave her a kiss at New Year's Eve that blow her away?

'I'm going to my parents, talk to you later?'

'Mmmm.' Rose mumbled. Not really noticing anything.

'Rose, I told you! He's not going away with this so easily! Did he hurt you? Rose? ROSE?' Joe made her mad.

'Stop it, Joe! I'm fine! We were done and you knew that. I don't know what it is between the two of you, but I'm not a part of it.'

'Rose, seriously? Was that your reason to invite me here? To have revenge on me? I was drunk!'

'Yeah, but you were afraid, because you wanted to have sex with me. You could just told me that, instead of surprise me. Did you ever think of what I wanted? That I wasn't ready?' Rose walked away. Now could she finally go to Teddy. When he saw her, he had a big smile on his face.

'You did it! I'm so proud of you! You will be officially a part of our family!' Teddy picked her up and hugged her.

'She said yes!'

'Of course she did! She loves you!' After she said that, she saw Victoire smile a little. She heard it, obviously.

'And you don't have such a bad night, either. I saw you with that Malfoy boy, what's his name again, and you seemed to have the time of your life?'

'You saw it? His name is Scorpius and I like him and I don't know, he confuses me, but he's...just...I don't know...perfect?'

'You have your Head Boy...at last!'

'Thanks Teddy! I wish you so much luck with Victoire! I'm gonna congratulate her, I'll be right back!'

'Sure!' Someone else walked to him. Congratulating him. However Teddy was happy they were this enthusiastic about it, Rose saw he wanted to be with Victoire only.

'Victoire Lupin-Weasley to be, please show me your ring!' Her cousin laughed and was surprised at how Rose came to her. Giving her three kisses and a hugg, Victoire really was moved by this. Most of times they weren't this close. Mostly because of Teddy.

'It is beautiful, Vic!'

'Thanks Rose! I...I just didn't see it coming. I'm so surprised. I didn't talk to him for months and he was gone with Fred. I thought I lost him forever and tonight he didn't want to talk to me or to see me and then he suddenly ask me to marry him! I...I don't understand!'

'Well, he obviously loves you more than anything.'

'You should know, as his best friend!'

'Family friend, he has got more friends.'

'But not like you, he always talks about you in a different way than he if he talks about the rest of you. I mean, James and Albus are like brothers to him. Fred too, but he doesn't see him that often. Lily is like this little sister he need to take care of. The Potters are his family, practically, while you and me as Weasley's are also part of his family, but not that close. You're special, because you knew how to be more than a family member.'

'You're special too, Vic, because you knew how to do that too.' Victoire smiled.

'I must say I'm a little bit jealous, though.' Victoire bursted out in laughter at that.

'Jealous? You? After someone snogged you like that?' Rose's skin became red.

'I think I get it why he calls you "Red". Not because of your hair, but because of your cheeks!' Victoire laughed.

'You had time to look at me when you became an engaged woman?'

'Well if you wanted nobody to see it, you should've been less obvious, but don't worry, your father didn't see it. Teddy took care of it.'

'Vic, no way!' Rose laughed again.

'Why do you worry?' For the first time in her life, Rose had the feeling she couldn't talk to anyone better than Victoire.

'Shall we...walk to the kitchen?' She suggested and Rose nodded. The kitchen was empty and they sat on the furniture.

'There was a prom with Christmas and I didn't had a date. So Al and I were looking for a date for me. Than suddenly Joe came and he was this perfect gentleman, incredibly hot and perfect and when he asked me, I said yes. We were a couple for a time, but at the time prom came, it didn't end well. Joe wanted to have...he...he wanted to have sex with me and I refused, because he was very drunk. So Scorpius saved me from him and Scorpius and I talked and talked and became suddenly...friends! And I didn't understand that feeling I felt for him. So the next day Joe suddenly came by and apologize and I forgave him and I invited him for New Year's Eve. But later when Scorpius went by, I invited him too and this whole holiday I was waiting for Scorpius and not for Joe and I don't know what that means! My parents said to each other that I will hate Scorpius or I will love him and I don't know what I will do best and if that's true!' Victoire gave Rose an hug. It was now that Rose suddenly realized she cried. It wasn't like her, but she didn't mind.

'I think you're in love with him, Rose, for a long time. I know you two hated each other, but I also think that made you two close, because you were so busy hating each other and don't thinking about loving each other! Maybe you're afraid too? I don't know him that well, but I can imagine him to be afraid!' Rose laughed.

'I'm going to look for him!' Rose said, but instead of looking Scorpius, she found Joe.

'I'm so sorry Rose, I did it again...I mustn't make this kind of choices for you, but I'm concerned about you, because...because...' He mumbled something and Rose looked up, surprised.

'What did you just say?'

'I-I... I think I love you.' Rose grinned.

'You...think?'

'Come on Rose, you're killing me. Every bone of my body wants you. I can't stand it how you can even be here and being so incredibly sexy that I don't know what I did to deserve you and than I did something very stupid and you kissed Malfoy and I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't just let you stay here and ignore the fact there's nothing between us. Say it to me and I will go, forever.' Rose thought about it. It wasn't true. There wasn't "nothing" between them, there was so much between them. And Rose felt the same as Joe did, apart from the fact he probably also meant to say he wanted to rip her clothes of her body, but there was some passion and feelings that Rose couldn't ignore. Joe was someone. Joe was a human. Joe was someone she could love. Joe was the one everyone would accept, even her father. The way her father looked at Joe after what her mother told him about what he did, even then her father wasn't on the murdering-Joe-tour. Scorpius only had to do a tenth part of what Joe did and he would be dead next day. But Rose also thought about what Victoire said and the fact she was looking for Scorpius. She was about to tell him that she was in love with him, but the way she looked at Joe now, confused her. She was in love with Joe too, wasn't she? Rose wasn't even aware of the possibility of it. But she knew she got a choice. And how much she liked them both, she knew she could go for only one. And Rose knew that she didn't like to fight with her father and she didn't like to let her family choose between her and her father.

'I can feel it too.' Rose said. Joe smiled softly and gave her a hug.

'Is it too soon to kiss you?'

'Please don't ask ever again of you may kiss me.' Rose said. Joe laughed and put his lips onto hers. However Rose already made a choice in her mind, she had to compare the kiss from Scorpius with this kiss. It was already the second kiss this day that blew her mind. She felt like a slut, but she knew this was the right choice. She would never choose one boy only because he kissed better. Plus, maybe she could teach Joe? Ew, gross! Rose thought. Why did she even think about that. Scorpius...was a fictional person, while Joe was as real as this kiss. Scorpius was impossible and bad, very bad for her. After the kiss she didn't saw Scorpius anywhere. Rose smiled in her head. He really was fictional then, wasn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

When Rose came back after the holidays, she hadn't talked to Scorpius since their kiss at New Year's Eve. They were just...gone. Finally Rose decided to sleep in the room who was also meant for her, she knew she didn't think it through. Scorpius her-friend-and-maybe-more Malfoy wasn't how he was during the holidays. He was...his old self. It was only the first evening that Rose came in the room and discovered that she wasn't alone. Well, actually it was Scorpius who wasn't alone. Scorpius, who Rose preferred to call Malfoy again.

'Hel-lo?' She asked. Malfoy and his temporary girlfriend, who was, as he, a Slytherin, were curled up together in a chair. They fitted into it, which said everything. Malfoy just sat in the chair and the girl, who Rose recognized as Beaubelle Smith, was sitting on his leg with her knees high and really curled up against Malfoy. Beaubelle was just about to pull of her shirt when Rose came in. So that was why he didn't send her any letters. That was why he kissed her. Just to use her, like he used every girl. Exactly as her father predicted, taking his father with him in this joke.

'Cosy.' Rose said.

'But don't be bothered by me, I'm going to my dorm.' Rose walked to the door of her dorm when Malfoy stopped her.

'Weasley, thought you didn't like it here?'

'Well it makes some kind of things a lot easier.' Rose answered. Including how you feel about me, she thought. It hurts though, seeing the boy you like kissing someone else and after that calling you "Weasley", Rose thought. But she didn't know how she could've expect more of it, after everything she knew of Malfoy. But what did she really know, except for the part that he used her and they hated each other? His parents? The stories of both their parents? Was the fact Scorpius used her, necessary for his father to get to work again. Was his mother using her mother to feel sympathy? Was it all..fake? Rose couldn't believe it, but said to herself that she forbid herself to even think about him. She had Joe now. She didn't need Scorpius. The thought of she ever needing Scorpius killed her. Yes he was smart, yes he was handsome and yes he'd had a lot of girls, but Rose was smarter, Rose wasn't ugly either (why would someone as Joe only talk to her? Beauty was most of time the reason people walked to someone. Of course the inside of people did count too, but it helped people to step forward) and Rose had a boyfriend now. The boyfriend with whom she didn't talk about a certain Malfoy. The same Malfoy who was making out with some random girl each time Rose walked in their common room.

'How do you survive it?' Albus asked.

'Well, barely, but I've some muggle stuff he hasn't got!' Rose said enthusiastic.

'Like?' Lorcan was always very interested in muggle stuff. His parents didn't keep him away from it, but they weren't really encouraging him either to play with it.

'My grandmother and grandfather told me it was very expensive, so I got it when I became sixteen, such a special birthday, and they always get me the most amazing muggle stuff, but this time, a year ago, they gave me an iPod!'

'A what?!' The twin asked.

'Well, you know it's a small thing that plays music!'

'Genius!' Lorcan said.

'That's...kinda smart.' Lysander admitted. Lysander wasn't as passionate about muggle stuff as his brother.

'I want to see it!' Albus said. So Rose hold the thing in her hands.

'My mother gave me an album of a muggle band so I could play it on my iPod.'

'How do you do that?' Lorcan asked.

'Well, I used a computer...'

'A what?'

'Lorcan I really should take you to my house someday, because we've a tv and all of that stuff you will like. I don't know much of the most of it, but my mother does. She really likes to tell us about it, but most of times Hugo and I weren't that interested. Like my father said: "Why do you want muggle stuff when you have magic?"'

'Yeah, I would love to!' Lorcan said amused.

'You've got yourself another boyfriend.' Louis asked amused and sat with them.

'Yeah, well, I was just telling about my music-player I got a year ago. It is very useful now Malfoy is very busy with making out.'

'Did I heard a certain name?' Rose looked up. It was Joe. Joe hated the name. Sometimes it seemed like he hated the name more than the person itself, because he couldn't stand to hear his name, while he would take the time to say some bad things to him.

'No, I just showed my iPod.' Rose said. Joe gave her a hug and kissed her slowly.

'Are you free tonight?' He mumbled in her ear.

'Mmmm.' Rose answered. Not really enthusiastic. She knew where he was referring to, but she knew she didn't want it. Still she just smiled at him and he looked hungry.

'Hey Joe, don't look to my sister like you want to eat her, will you?' Hugo said. However Hugo didn't want to be in her way, he did care about his sister. He never supported her relationship with Joe, because, like he said, Joe was Joe and Joe would take a new opportunity to do things with her she didn't want and then there wouldn't be someone to save her. She said to Joe that Malfoy never meant to save her. He meant to do the same, but being heretic would help him to look like someone who meant it. Hugo didn't answer at that, but just looked at her with this I-am-watching-him look.

So that night, Joe came in their common room while Rose was still in her dorm. Malfoy, however, was in their common room.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Joe said. Not a real smart thing to say, Rose thought.

'I can say the same about you, but I have the right to. It's my room, remember?'

'Yeah, and Rose's!'

'If she want to be in the common room, then she would be there.'

'Is she here?'

'How should I know, I'm not her boyfriend or something, lucky me. Oh, no. That's you right? Why don't you know where your girlfriend is?' Malfoy was really angry now and Rose could partly understand that. Not that she would choose his side, but Joe could be very annoying and irritating with Malfoy.

'She said that she would be here!'

'So you're deaf and blind? Please stay away from me then.'

'I'm in my dorm!' Rose said.

'Why didn't you said it earlier Weasel?'

'O, because I thought your evening wasn't good enough, Ferret.' Rose mocked. Joe stepped into her room and asked her the same question, only nicer.

'Well, I was busy and didn't hear you were there until Malfoy started to shout.' It was a lie and Joe smiled.

'Of course.' He kissed her and she laughed.

'I love you, you know that?' He said.

'I know.' Rose answered, but she wasn't ready to say it back. Did she love Joe? The more time came by, the more Rose regretted her decision. Did she use Joe so she wouldn't think about Malfoy? Was it true that Malfoy used her?

Of course it was. Her brain said to her to rethink her thoughts. She was unreasonable to question herself about Malfoy. That was something not pretty, but it had been done. She had been under his magic and now she wouldn't be again. Ever.

Joe stopped being polite, but just took her shirt, like she did with his. They were almost naked when Rose realized she couldn't do it. How could she do it?

'Joe...stop please!' She said.

'But...what's wrong?' Joe gave her a look and then looked really good.

'Rose...you make me so horny!' He moaned. Rose panicked at that and didn't know what to do. Joe kissed her again and again.

'You can trust me, it will be alright! It won't hurt, I promise.' But that wasn't the problem. Rose wasn't afraid it would hurt. Rose wasn't afraid what would happen, because she wasn't a virgin anymore. Apparently nobody knew or expected that, because when Rose told someone, they always dropped their mouth.

Rose couldn't do it, because she didn't love him. How could she do this when she didn't love him?

'No, no, Joe stop! STOP! STOP!' Suddenly someone knocked at her door.

'WEASEL STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY, I'VE GOT VISITORS TOO!' Rose took this opportunity to take her bathrobe (she only wore her bra and her underwear) and opened the door.

'What the hell?' She said.

'I said, don't do it or do it, but don't do this half-half thing, my guests thought someone was killing you. However I wouldn't mind that, they did, so they thought I had to say something.'

'Yeah, well thanks.' At that moment Joe stand next to her in only his boxer.

'Really, thanks for ruining the moment, bro.' Joe said angrily.

'Joe...I think you should go.' Rose said and she looked at Malfoy. When Joe walked to their common room, Rose heard him talk to the visitors of Malfoy. Girls, of course, who joined Joe and left them alone.

'Thanks for letting my visitors leave too.' Malfoy said angrily.

'Yeah, well, you're welcome.' Rose said, who was very sarcastic now. What was he thinking. What the hell was he thinking. That he was a god or something? That he was this amazing person who run the world?

'So, shouldn't you say something?'

'Me? What do you want me to say?'

'Let's begin with a "thank you, Scorpius, for saving my ass, again?"'

'Why do you think you saved my ass? You don't know that, right.'

'Well, by the sound of it, you obviously liked it very much.'

'Don't you dare only think that you know what I think!' Rose said. It didn't make sense at all, she knew, but she wasn't buying him. What was he exactly doing? Saving her ass, making her liking him and dump her again? Like over and over again?

'Don't deny that I saved your ass and don't think I'll do it ever again.'

'You don't have to, because I'm perfectly well-raised to look after myself.'

'It doesn't seem like it.'

'I don't care what you think it seem like, just leave me alone already, okay?'

'I'm not really the person who can let you alone, with this Head-stuff.'

'You can talk to me about that kind of stuff if you're able to react like a normal person does. Otherwise I will do it alone and I will let them know how I did it.'

'Like you're able to do this alone.'

'I'm perfectly fine, thanks. I've learned for my N.E.W.T.'s already, but you haven't even started with learning for your O.W.L.'s now, haven't you?' Rose knew that she was standing next to her concurrent. How much she hated him didn't change the fact he was equally smart as she was. The only fact was, that Rose sooner started with learning and she was discrete. Malfoy, however, preferred to party and making out with girls. So they always were his first priority. Rose didn't had a second priority, even when her family said they wanted to be it. Her mother was partly proud of her to not let her education suffer, but also wanted for her daughter to have a social life. Rose didn't want a social life. If this was what social life was - the life Malfoy has - she didn't want to have it. However her cousins were kind to her and she could also talk with Lorcan and Lysander, they were related to her, in family or a friend kind of way. Rose barely talked to people she didn't had to talk to. Of course she needed as a Head-Girl to talk to loads of people.

In some sort of way it seemed that Malfoy wanted to say something to her. His mouth formed this way that he would say something like "Red", but Rose didn't want to hear "Red". Rose didn't want to hear anything. She just wanted to learn for everything she could possibly learn for and then do anything she needed to do as Head.

'We'll do the same rounds as before, we'll show up at the same time as before by professor McGonagall or to the Heads of our Houses.'

'Yeah, like you won't get some kind of friendly doing with Longbottem as Head.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Oh, how nice. Weasel just begged me. But don't behave like you don't know what I mean. Everybody knows very well how Longbottem fought in the war next to yours and almost everybody's parents. Everybody knows very well how good your parents are with Longbottem and so does everybody also know how very well Longbottem won't hurt you.'

'Like I said before, I can look after myself. Don't even try to pretend like you care or pretend like you know what it is to be me. It isn't like I'm in everybody's favor. For your information: I think it's harder to be me sometimes, than to be you.'

'Oh, oh, oh, the pathetic, little Weasley-girl. Hard to be you? Well your dad isn't a ex-Death Eater, isn't he? Your dad isn't someone who hardly can get a job, because of his name. I can even get an internship either.'

'Yeah, well, how does it end with people who try to care? You push those away?'

'I'm sure I don't. People don't care, they pretend.' Rose sighted. What was he meaning by this? Actually she didn't want to know. She wanted to have a nice evening at last, so when she saw her iPod, she just threw the door in his face and started to listen to some music. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. She only wanted to get through her last year of Hogwarts and doing everything she could to be a perfect Minister of Magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Ignoring Malfoy wasn't a very easy task, Rose discovered. He was always very anxious that someone didn't see him as the extant person he was. Very friendly to everyone he knew, in particular the girls of course, but there weren't many people who did know him that wel. He had an on and off-screen relationship with Beaubelle, which meant for Rose that she was seeing her very often, not to Rose's pleasure, because she hated the girl. Of course it was every weeks question if they were still dating and so was it every Friday that Rose talked to Malfoy, because she began the conversation.

'Still with the cat, then?' She asked him then. Because of the fact Beaubelle was with them so often, she discovered unwillingly how much she loved cats and the fact that she was very hairy. She even asked Rose about what she use when she shaved herself! Rose answered with rolling her eyes. She didn't shave herself, only her armpits from time to time. She just wasn't that hairy and she thanked Merlin gratefully for that. It seemed to be very horrible to be so hairy. Well, that was partly true of course, Beaubelle did have a relationship with Malfoy and that was the jackpot apparently. She didn't want the "jackpot". She didn't want to be worrying about make-up and shaving. She wanted to be smart and to learn. To be as brave as her parents were. She didn't want to worry about what Malfoy would answer that Friday, which was of course the same 'O shut it, Weasel.' when they were out and 'Still prettier than you, though.' when they were still excising. She could say every horrible thing about this player he was, but the fact he had good grades and actually felt fucked-up when he and Beaubelle broke up, made her feel that he was actually a real person. There were some feelings in him, if he only knew how to show them in the right way to the world. What was it with all those bad-boys who seem to think that the only thing they're able to do in life is pretending they don't care? Because they suck in it, big time. So it wasn't Malfoy or Rose who ever thought about doing something together again, but it actually was professor Longbottem's idea to celebrate the fact the war was gone now, for twenty-six years. Rose thought it was stupid. Why throwing a party for twenty-_six_ years. If it were twenty-_five _years, like last year, than it would be brilliant, but no matter what she said, it had to be done.

'I hope I can rely on you to do everything alright. Of course you may ask students to help you with organizing, but don't let them do everything. You know the rules, nothing inappropriate or discriminating and keep it a celebration, not a funeral.' At that point, Rose had become really mad.

'Yeah, a celebration that so many people fought in the war and died, like my uncle Fred.' Malfoy didn't take that really well.

'O, there comes Weasel with her O-I-Am-So-Pathetic act.'

'Yeah, well, no family of you died there, eh? Your family run away!'

'That's not true!'

'Ask your parents for the facts then, coward?'

'STOP! Both of you! Rose, there died many more people in the war. People I called my friends, like I did with Fred. It's hard, but we need to move on. We can better be glad it's over, instead of being in this sadness. Thereby I don't approve this way of communication between our Heads. This is very childish of both of you. Five points will be taken from both your houses. You two really need to learn to communicate in a right way. Forget the fact your parents hate each other - and Rose do me a favor and don't tell your father I told that - and try to be in some kind of way friends. This project will help you with that. Like I said, don't make it a funeral. Good luck both of you and no more fighting.' This made Rose willingly to run away as far as possible. A project to become friends with Malfoy. Friends? After he just...and she just...and everything just...it was so incredibly strange and Rose knew this wasn't going to end well.

'Shake hands you two.' Professor Longbottem said.

'What?' They said in unicorn. He grinned at that.

'You heard me.' With reluctantly they did it, but Rose felt strange after they did that. After that handshake, she felt weird. The minute their hands touched, she wanted to keep her hand there. When she looked at Malfoy, she suddenly realized it was _his_ hand. Immediately she took her hand back, seeing Malfoy doing the same.

'The party will take place at the Great Hall on Friday next week.'

'Friday, next Friday?' Malfoy asked.

'That's in a week!' Rose said.

'Hurry then, chap-chap!' And with that Malfoy and Rose left his office.

'Can't believe it.' Rose mumbled.

'Friends? Yeah, with you right. Can't believe that either. The minute I will thinking about that, I will commit suicide, just that you know.'

'Somewhere you must really care about me that you will commit suicide for me.' Malfoy snorted.

'Keep thinking that and perhaps you will get even a bigger ego than you're cousin has.'

'Perhaps one day I will have an ego bigger than yours.'

'Look at yourself, woman. You're wearing no make-up and you're hair is perfectly in this ponytail. Do you really look I would fall for a woman like that?'

'Well, you did once.'

'No, I didn't!'

'So, you admit that you had no feelings at all for me, the day that you kissed me and called me "Red"?'

'The minute I realized you were just like all the other girls at school, I left.'

'And when may that be?'

'When you kissed your boyfriend.'

'Joe isn't my boyfriend?'

'No? He suites you. I mean, look at him and at you? Perfectly fitting. You're both so hypocritical and extremely confusing and did I already say ugly?'

'Okay, hate you too, Malfoy, but oh, you already knew that. What did you want me to do then? You said you left the minute you realized I was just like those other girls. What did you wanted me to be?'

'What do you think, dumb-ass? Like Beaubelle of course!'

'So you wanted me to be a slut?'

'Yes, well, no, well, _my_ slut. You're already a slut, but the minute you're left alone, you will just take the ex-boyfriend who almost raped you at prom!'

'I promise you, I'll never be your slut!' Angry as she was, Rose left him alone. When she went to the library, she talked with some girls about the party and they promised to help her as soon as she had mentioned Malfoy's name. Only at this very moment Rose was glad to do this project with him. When she'd to do it alone, really alone, there would no one be to help her, except Albus and Louis maybe. If she spend more time on then.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl! Talking to him, fighting with him and sometimes even _touching_ him! Stupid!

Rose was incredibly angry with herself. The boy in question, Malfoy, made her mad. He, and the fact that she felt like breaking up with Joe. She didn't talk to him that much and she knew he wasn't the one. He wasn't the one she looked forward to, to see and to talk to. He wasn't the one who kissed her like hell and made her feel incredible. He wasn't the one who made her strong. It was weird, it was totally weird, but Rose knew somewhere she'd to admit it. When she admitted it to herself, maybe it would be easier. There was some point, she knew this incredible guy she always hated, but saved her from her drunk boyfriend. That boy was sweet and lovely, even after every fight they always had. They admitted it was silly to fight like first years and they were like that for seven years. They'd to get over themselves, they admitted, and friends they were. And then, Rose screwed up. She really did, but no matter how much she screwed up, she didn't understand how _he_ knew about that. They were back to boyfriend-girlfriend, after Rose found him and Beaubelle kissing in their dormitory! Who told him? Rose sighted for a second. It didn't matter who told him, it mattered that he knew and he was angry. He wasn't like that, that uncaring person who looked like a god and ruled the school. He was sweet and caring, but only for them who were worth it. And he thought Rose was worth it. And she screwed up. But how...? No, she didn't want to know that. That would make things only worse. The worse thing in the world was that Rose right now thought about a boy she shouldn't like and she screwed up everything they had. Why was she thinking about that? There were more important things in the world, like books for example. Books, books. Yes, books. Rose was finally glad that she found something what could distract her from thinking such weird things. Books. Books. Library. Rose walked through the corridors, greeted some people and walked and walked. Books. Library. Greeting. Walking. Books. Library. Greeting. Walking. There it was. The library. What kind of book? Some light reading, maybe. Rose grinned when she picked a book which was very heavy. Light reading, she called that, while others looked at her like she'd gone mad. Well, they weren't exactly wrong with that...

'Here, let me help you with that!' A familiar voice took the heavy book from her and put it down on the table.

'Let me guess, light reading?' Rose grinned, despite everything and especially the one who took the book from her, she could use a laughter.

'Thanks Joe, but I really want to be alone right now.' Why was it always when she was about to something really difficult, that one had to make it so much worse without even knowing it? So Joe walked away, while Rose admitted to herself that she didn't want that.

'Joe?' She said, a little bit insecure. She felt weird. There were only a few moments in her life when she felt insecure and Rose hated it. The truth was, unfortunately, she had to face those moments instead of skip them. And so did Rose, at this very moment.

'I actually want to correct what I just said. I think we need to talk.' Joe, who had no clue about what was coming, took a sit and put his arm around Rose. She looked at it and casually shook it off.

'Okay then? Euhm...do you want to start?' Rose opened her mouth to give him an answer, but she really didn't know how to say it. How to start even.

'Rose? I really want to make us work. I know I'm quite clumsy - especially when I'm drunk, - but that's no excuse. I really do like you.' Joe smiled sheepishly, but Rose didn't smile back.

'I want to break up with you.' She blurted out. Immediately she covered her mouth with her hands. Shocking of what she just said. Joe's face turned upside down. He looked like Rose just killed a sheep right in front of him.

'I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just...I know you're clumsy, but you're clumsy in a way where I need self-defense. You're pushing me into things we didn't even discussed and I know there are a lot of awkward things to talk about, but I really do think we should talk about those things. I don't feel that I can tell you everything what I want to tell you and I think that I don't fully trust you. Also, you're extremely often very drunk and that's not like me. 'Cause when you're drunk you tell me things and you do things you wouldn't do if you were sober and in that I conclude you don't trust me that much either. I do wanted to make us work either, but not anymore. I'm sorry.' And there it was. The truth. In more words Rose wanted to say it, but she hoped he'd understand.

'Rose...you have a habit of making things more complicated then how they really are.'

'Yeah, because of the fact I'm a girl.' Rose laughed softy at this, but her smile disappeared when he looked really angry.

'It's not that fool, is it?'

'What do you mean?'

'If you break up with me, because of Ferret Malfoy, then I promise you, you will regret this.'

'Joe, I'm a strong, independent girl who's old enough to make decisions like this on my own. You look like my father when you say such things. And I thought you were different than just thinking that I'm that cute and tiny little Rosieposie. Well let me tell you: I'm not. So get over it. I dump you, because I don't want to have a boyfriend who force me to have sex with me when he's drunk!'

'Go Rose!' A few people called out. Of course. They were in the library, so the minute Joe began to speak louder, Rose was speaking louder with him. Right now almost the whole school was aware of what happened. Before Rose dated Joe, she knew stories about him. She only saw his clumsiness, which was cute at the time, but way to underestimated when they became a couple. All those girls around her, supported her. Well, the biggest support was her cousin Lily, who was almost the leader of that group. Rose grinned in herself. She could leave her family alone and being surrounded by books and her thoughts, but her family would never leave her alone, especially in nasty situations (which happened like all the time in her family. Most of the times Rose had a nasty situation with Malfoy, but she wasn't the one with the most kind of these situations ever. James and Fred - and maybe Louis nowadays too - were some pretty kind of man-whores who loved to flirt and kiss, but always leave the girl some days later, had some really good conversations with those girls - which most of the time contained a girl who was crying really hard her heart out and them, who just looked at the girls and said a remark from time to time).

'Of course, I almost forget to add that you threatened me - in front of everyone, so don't deny it - so give me one good reason to actually let me believe that you weren't that bad.'

'I'm that bad, you mean? Like really bad? Merlin, Rose, look at yourself. You're a bookworm, you look like a bookworm, you don't use anything to make you look like something. Do you ever think someone will come to you and really love you like that? I was doing you a favor by dating you. I introduced you to the world of girls who are taken. I even went that far to give you your very best first time and if you weren't that disgusting as you are, I wouldn't be drunk, but you obviously felt for the charms of Prince Charming. Well, I will tell you something. If even I despise you, what make you think he won't?' There came some "booh's" and "GO JOE" from their little public, but Rose didn't feel that happy anymore. The way she'd looked at the crowd was giving her a boost from doing something she wouldn't if they were alone. He just used the crowd with facts he knew he would humiliate her. Yes, it was true, she never used make-up or even looked at herself in the mirror. Why would she? The only thing she needed in life were her brains, not her good looks. With just "looking good" she wouldn't help anybody. Rose looked at the persons who cried "GO JOE!". Malfoy was standing with a small group and some girls had say the same. Joe wasn't that popular as Malfoy, but surely he was _someone. _He was only someone because he drunk way too much and he was way more clumsy and cute then. And yes, there are actually a lot of girls who fall for that.

'Come Rose.' She heard her cousin saying.

'Lily, you don't have to do this.'

'Of course I have to, silly! If you ever will be able to lay down your books you'll discover that we're an awesome pack of cousins!' Rose smiled and admitted that she was right.

'So what are we going to do?'

'Giving you a make-over of course! That way Joe will be regretting he dumped you like this and nobody will ever think of you like the nerd-Rose again! A bookworm is fine, studying too, but you have to live, sweetheart!' Rose laughed and when they were in their common room and Lily took her to her dormitory, Rose looked quite nervous in the mirror. There was something she always wanted, but it was the thing that she was most afraid to do.

'Lily, a real make-over you mean?'

'A real make-over. Let's start with your hair. What do you want with that?' Rose breathed in and out. Okay. She was ready. She was really going to do it.

'Short.' She answered. 'Really short.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Lily was right. Lily was completely right. There was no one now, even Malfoy, who couldn't say anything against the fact that she looked better than ever. Lily was able to do anything with her looks. The girl was a genius. Her hair was short and a bit curly. Her make-up was dark, because Rose liked that style. She wore of course her school uniform, but her legs were shaved - it really did make a difference, Rose discovered, - and actually weren't they that ugly. Lily demanded that she wore also high-heals. Rose couldn't laugh more at this, but they actually suited her. So when she came out her dorm that morning, walking to the common room to see that Malfoy was already there - what a pity, - made that him the first one to see her make-over. His reaction? A raised eyebrow. But hey, let's not think of that as a bad thing, it is actually something! The thing was that people actually looked at her. Some judged her positively and some negatively, but the truth was that Rose couldn't care less. It was actually herself, who felt more herself than anytime before. Of course Rose had trouble with her mascara and eyeliner this morning, but it wasn't like that Lily and she practiced that the night before over and over again, so that Rose knew how to clean it and stuff, but she was proud with this result. This morning, with her make-over, she actually did the things herself. Albus and Louis knew of course everything of this make-over - where are you family for, huh?

'Hello beautiful!' Said the first one.

'Haven't seen you here around before! May I introduce myself and my lovely cousin to you?' Rose laughed. However Joe did this thing to her where she felt incredibly humiliated, it caused the thing that she valued family more than ever before. And that only in one night!

'Albus, Louis, stop it!' A blush spread on her face.

'Oooo, I know that blush!' Albus said.

'Yes...a very dear cousin of us has that same kind of blush!'

'Do you know her? She's Head-Girl, actually!'

'Stoo-hoooop!'

'You've got her voice too!'

'You don't say...Al...do you think it's true?'

'You mean...she actually _is_ Rose?'

'You two make me look ridiculous!' Rose said and the two burst out in laughter.

'It is really true, though, Rose. You look beautiful!' Louis complimented her.

'And we're glad to have you back!' Albus added. That day, Rose got really used to the attention again. She was of course the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, so in her first, second and even third year people stalked her because of that. Slowly the attention slipped away, mostly because Rose never opened herself to all those people and remained this kind of bookworm. But that didn't mean they really left. For people like Rose, they always had a place when she would be claiming her spot again.

'Rose! How lovely to see you!' It was Beaubelle. When Rose talked with Lily about her, she found out Beaubelle was the daughter of Zacherias Smith, a Hufflepuf from their parents year. Apparently he was abandoned from Dumbledore's Army, which make Rose think that it was no wonder his daughter ended up in Slytherin. However, Beaubelle was clearly the same as her father. She wanted a spot with the most popular people and also doubted at anyone, just because they were famous. So however Beaubelle acted nice, what she really did was gossiping around about what she just heard and making the most weird things out of it.

'Beaubelle! Missed you in the common room!' Rose said. And yes, it was actually the first time she was speaking so many words to her, but Beaubelle didn't seem to notice. She faked a tear and sniffed.

'Yes it was Scorpius again. Saying it would be better if we were apart.'

'How awful! I never liked the guy!' Beaubelle teared up again.

'Rose...how _sweet_ of you!' And she gave her a heartbreaking hug.

'But nonetheless, have you _seen_ yourself today, Rose?' Rose was at the point to say "No," but just in time she said something else.

'I know, I _know_!' Beaubelle started giggling and at that second Albus and Louis started to talk.

'Ladies, as much as we like you, we must be going. Rose, care to join us? You can't miss your class, can you?'

'Of course not, bye Beaubelle!'

'Ciao!' A few halls later, her cousins began to speak.

'We know you've changed Rosie, and we love it, we really do!'

'But dear cousin, you must know that Beaubelle Smith isn't going to be your newest BFF.'

'She is the Gossip Queen herself - with capital letters - and that won't end well, you know that!'

'Above that, you can't _stand_ the girl and we love that about you!'

'We can't stand her either and you know that. So Rose, please, please, please, do this for us and don't become friends with her.' Rose laughed and smiled at them. So overly protective they were now, that was kinda sweet.

'You two really should be this protecting to your girlfriends. The last time you had a real one Louis, I was the one telling her the news that you moved on, wasn't it? And about Beaubelle? Well, it's just a _show,_ isn't it? I still despite her.' Her cousins laughed, somewhere relieved. They had a new kind of band and Rose liked it. She didn't stop loving her books, she only learned to not be addicted to them. Of course she succeeded every test with an Outstanding result, but she realized, that with learning 24/7 and without that much, she would receive the exact same result, so why bothering learning too much? It was such a weird thing to think for Rose - it wasn't her who said to her to live that way, - but she got used to it. For the first time in her life she felt she had friends, her family, who she enjoyed spending time with. How could she be so blind to everything?

But this. Really this, made her realize something more. More and more she was confessing to herself what exactly happened between Malfoy and her. Was it true that she'd fallen in love with the boy? Well, it was true that she felt attracted to him, but she didn't know the guy that much, did she? So she decided to let the party be the perfect opportunity to join the drinking games and enjoy the life of drunk people. Maybe she would somewhere understand Joe even. It was funny what happened to Joe, because he was totally nowhere and totally nobody. If people were even talking about him, it was about what a pathetic person he was to treat Rose like that and that she took the perfect moment to change herself. Although most people didn't really think she changed herself that much. They said it was her nature, but Rose wasn't that sure about that. It was...curious though, but no more. The one thing never changed, even with her new looks, were the fights she had with Malfoy. The whole party had been this "big thing" they had to do, but Rose knew it would be perfect. When they were having the last conversation about it - peacefully this time, - Rose even saw a little disappointing look on his face for a second. A second later Rose had to think about it. Did she really saw that or did she want him to do that? The thing was that the only answer she could give on that question was that both options spoke the truth. Yes it was true. Rose liked Malfoy. But she had to get to know him a lot better.

Rose got a beautiful dress from Lily to wear at the party. It was classical black, but topless and for Rose's terms, extremely nude. A bit uncomfortable she walked to a little platform where she asked for everyone's attention.

'Dear people, I want to thank the prefects for helping to build the Great Hall into this enormous place. Also I want to thank professor Longbottem for giving us the occasion to party!' The people laughed and Rose doubted at what she should say next. When she talked about how much of a pleasure it was to organize this - really a weird small talk that Rose didn't know she could even talk this much of those crazy words - she thought about the rest she should say. And when she knew what to say, she didn't know _how._ Should she say Malfoy or Scorpius? Rose smiled at herself. She didn't have to say his name of course.

'And I want to thank my fellow Head to help me organize this with me.' The crowd called his name. The crowd yelled his name. Laughingly he stood up and there he was. Next to Rose. So close.

'Thanks, Rose.' He said. Rose. Which made her think of the way he said "Red". Which make her fall over in love with him again.

'LET YOU HEAR FOR ROSE TOO!' He said. Which was strange, because he hated her. And she hated him too. That was the problem. They hated each other. Rose didn't bother much, because she danced and drunk the entire night. She wasn't drunk when the party was over, so she said to clean up some things.

'Still here, though?' It was his voice again. Malfoy.

'You too?' She answered.

'Obviously.' He mumbled, which made Rose laugh.

'Hey, I see a bottle of firewiskey here, want some?' Rose picked up the bottle and showed it to him.

'Never thought there would be a day that you would say something like that to me, but yes please.'

'Didn't expect otherwise.' Rose grinned.

'There are no cups, by the way.' She said, kind of disappointed.

'Nobody ever died by drinking out of the bottle, did they?' He said and he brought the bottle to his lips.

'Well, I heard of some illnesses you can get, but I only heard the muggle versions.' He rolled his eyes.

'You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Pff, you're too smart, even when you've had a drink.' This time it was Rose's time to roll her eyes, but she took the bottle from him and drunk some.

'I bet you've never been drunk.'

'And what makes you so smart to think that?'

'Seriously? You're not "just" a Weasley. You're Rose _Bookworm_ Weasley.'

'So you actually know my last name, but instead you used the old names your dad used to use.'

'Don't give me that look, you're not that original either, if I may remark.'

'Well, I have been drunk before. Many, many times.'

'Don't believe that.'

'You don't? Well, you know that my eldest cousin, Victoire, is a bit kind of very beautiful and always had boys around her, thereby Fred and James broke more hearts at Hogwarts than they're aware of, Albus and Louis aren't that bad either and Lily has a temper too. That makes me a bit of a lone wolf, but don't you think they never tried to party with me? And don't you think this is the first time Lily gave me a make-over? The difference is that I'm interested now and I actually want to have fun with some firewiskey.'

'I can't believe it.'

'You know, let's play a game. Truth or dare?' He grumbled.

'That one again? Well, I dare you to do only truth, because you're too scared for truth.'

'Okay, dare you to do the same.'

'It's a deal.'

'Okay, well, I just told you a very personal story so let ask me a very personal question. Your first time?'

'My first time? How do you mean?' Rose rolled her eyes.

'The first time you masturbated. No of course not, you know I mean sex.' Suddenly he began to laugh.

'What?'

'Nevermind. Just...an inside joke. But I was fourteen.'

'Who was the unlucky girl?'

'Beaubelle.'

'Seriously? Didn't know you were from that long ago. How can you even live with her, I mean, she is so irritating!'

'Speak for yourself and she was a lot nicer about you the other day.'

'The other day?' The other day they began a couple again, that other day? The other day she just casually tried to beg him into difference, that other day? Or just...a normal other day?

'Last...Monday I suppose. She was berating me and said that it was logical that she broke up with me, because even Rose Weasley hated me - by the way she is so much changed, so much nicer and prettier these days. Yes. That was exactly how she said it.'

'She said that?'

'Whoa, that's five questions for me too. And that's obvious, isn't it?' Rose just sighted. So she was getting to know him and she asked for his first time. How...incredibly well done.

'Yes, that's obvious. Four questions.' She answered sharply.

'Your first time, or are you still a virgin?'

'No, no virgin, three questions, and a year of two ago, two questions.'

'Hey, some details please, I wasn't that bad with you either.'

'Okay, it was a muggle, but we didn't really understand each other so we broke up, but there was a time where I really wanted to be a muggle, so I decided I was a muggle for a whole summer long, but we broke up, because I discovered that being a witch was part of me.'

'Are you mental? You didn't want to be a witch for a whole summer?'

'No and yes, so that makes my turn!' He just shook his head.

'Don't want to be a witch...'

'Well, you _pure-bloods_ act different than we blood-traitors.'

'Okay, let's not talk about that, it will be going the whole wrong way then. Knowingly that my grandfather will come above.'

'Who told you about me and Joe?' Rose suddenly blurted. Malfoy looked far away and drunk again something from the bottle. They started to be pretty drunk.

'Nobody. I heard what you told him and then I heard nothing. I came to look what was happening and then I saw you two kissing. My turn. Why did you say what you said?' His answer sounded pretty sober and Rose breathed slowly in and out.

'Because I was afraid. I knew with Joe I wouldn't get any problem. You know my father heard what Joe did to me the other day and when he saw him, he just laughed. If you would ever do such thing, or ever hurt me in any way possible, my father would kill you. And I love my father you know, I don't want to fight him.'

'But what do you really want? Because from what you say, I conclude that you do what your father wants you to do and with that, you decide to make decisions for everybody! You decided for Finnigan that you two would be a couple again, not that he didn't want that, but okay. You decided for me that you would just kiss me like madness at New Year's Eve and then break my heart with going to Finnigan. Rose, did it ever occur your mind that I don't want this? That I don't agree with it? And you do neither, because you didn't broke up with Finnigan for nothing.'

'Well, you know how he is, I think that's needless to say. But you were there too, when he and I broke up. Why did you laugh when he said those humiliating things? And I didn't broke your heart, did I? You-you're unbreakable.'

'I laughed, because it was the only answer he could give to keep his pride and I laughed because partly he was right. I don't mean to say you were ugly or something, but you are more of an open person now, and I like that about you. And yes, you broke my heart Weasley and I guess I kind of deserved that, because of the things I did to other girls, but I didn't know what I ever did to you. We're even, aren't we?' They were actually just talking. With there drunk minds, they just talked like normal persons about the love they had. In a sober setting, this kind of conversation was never possible to have.

'Malfoy, I'm in love with you and that's bothering me, because I don't know how I should react to that. How my father will react or my mother!' He was quiet for a while and Rose took the bottle from him and drunk the last bit of firewiskey what was left.

'I'm gonna go now.' She said and when she stood up, she couldn't walk straight. It were a few seconds later. A few? Maybe just one. Rose was to drunk to count. Suddenly she was lying on the floor of the Great Hall. With Malfoy. Kissing.

Thank Merlin she was drunk, so she would forget this in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

When Rose woke up, she knew something was wrong. A few reasons why? Let's begin with the fact that she felt incredible dizzy and would like to vormite. Secondly, why was it still dark outside? Thirdly, she somehow felt strange. Was this actually her own bed she was lying in? Fourthly, if she wasn't lying in her own bed, who's bed was it? Fifthly, was that someone also lying in the same bed? Rose hit with her hand around her, when she felt _indeed_ that someone was lying next to her. Well, _shit._ Okay, sixly, _who_ was lying next to her? Sevenly, what in the name of Merlin _happened_ last night?  
Rose hold her breath when she heard the someone next to her was responsing and waking up.

'Rose? What the hell...?' Lily. It was Lily. She calmly breathed further when she realized that nothing happened. She just had too much drinks.

'Sorry, but I needed to know who was lying next to me.'

'Why do you sound so dissapointed that it's me? It's not like I would vote for the other available option!' Did she sounded dissapointed? She wasn't dissapointed. At all. Was she?

'Was there another option then?'

'If you would call sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy an option, then yes. And you know I like the boy's looks and way of flirting, but I don't exactly like that you two are together now. At least you could've told me?'

'We're not together! And why on earth would you think that would be an option?'

'I said it didn't call it an option, but... - wait. Rose. Dearest cousin. Do you remember nothing of what happened last night?'

'I remember going to the party and having fun and...' Suddenly Rose realized what happened. She did a drinking game with Malfoy. And she was really drunk. The thing was, that she couldn't remember the whole game. There were holes and then she felt something intense, but she didn't know what and what it meant.

'What happened Lily?'

'I don't know if I'm the one to tell you this? Maybe you should find out for your own.'

'What happened?' But however Lily was doubting her point at first, she was now completely sure about it.

'Nope, defenitely not going to tell you. What do you remember?'

'Some...feelings and a drinking game with Malfoy. But after that game I can only feel some intensive feelings and I don't know why I'm feeling that! Lily, please, in what state did you find me?'

'O Merlin, this is so much better than I thought it was.' Lily grinned.

'Lily, please do me a favor and stop talking nonsense!'

'Okay, I'm telling you, alright? The party was over so I went to my common room. Al told me you talked to him and said you were going to clean some things up. I said to him that you were a total freak, even when you're drunk. - What Rose? It was only a joke! - So after half a hour I felt guilty and went back, thinking you were so much of a better person than I was. I heard you saying that you left before I went in, didn't know to who, so I just waited outside. But then you didn't come. So I was worried and went inside.' Lily suddenly paused her story. Rose just felt insecure. She felt feeling embarresed at something, but she didn't know what. Also she knew the "thing" she felt, that incredible feeling, had to be very nasty, otherwise Lily wouldn't make her die like that.

'And?'

'And I found you in this particular intresting state...'

'WHAT?'

'of you and Malfoy.'

'LILY POTTER YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!'

'Okay, be prepared! You were making out. Heavy. Almost like having sex, but if I didn't come in, you wouldn't even go that far, because you were too drunk to do that.' Rose couldn't breathe. So that was the heavy, intense feeling she got inside of her? She felt that, because she and Malfoy _snogged_? How did it even come so far? What did the little ferret do to her that she felt that way? She was so never going to use alcohol again. It had such a bad influnce on her.

'Rose, the thing is, that I think you finally found out what you felt for Malfoy.'

'The only thing I feel is hate.' Rose said.

'Don't lie, Rose.'

'I'm not.'

'Look Rose, you may lie to me, or to your father or to your mother, but don't lie to yourself. Please wake me up when it's like one o'clock in the afternoon and tell me then what you feel about Malfoy.' When Rose realized Lily was right, somehow. A second before she fell asleep she thought about him and her.

'You said, and I quote this, "I don't want to be in love with Scorpius." That does mean something!'

'You supposed to be sleeping!'

'But I wasn't! And you're in love with him! Why don't you admit it? I suspected it ages ago, but now I know it's really true, I'm really happy!'

'But I screwed up, you know that.'

'Yeah, but he defenitely wants you too, because otherwise he wouldn't have done that.'

'He is a manwhore, he would do that.'

'...'

It was exactly how conversations with Lily went, the whole week long. When Rose was in her own Head's common room, she immediately walked away when she suspected Malfoy was somewhere near. Now she was sober, she couldn't do so weird and go like saying what she wanted. He was mission impossible. Beaubelle and he were in the "couple"-part again and Rose felt jealours as hell. What did happen at the party exactly? Did it mean nothing to him? She didn't give him exactly the time to explain himself, because Rose was avoiding him. Head's meetings were mostly over, because of the fact that their exams were coming. So when Rose came back the other night to her common room, because she was tired and wanted to sleep, she was actually surprised to see him sitting there on his own. Why did he had to be so gorgeous?

'I hate you!' She mumbled.

'What?' O no. He heard her.

'I said nothing.' She said, walking away casually.

'Avoiding me, are you?'

'Of course not. Don't feel so special.'

'Why don't you talk to me, then?'

'I don't talk to you, except if neccesairy.'

'Is that so, hm?' He said, amusingly.

'What are you so amused about?'

'Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. You know, about the party?'

'Oh, that. Yes, thanks for doing something right. I heard a lot of people were quite enthousiastic about it.'

'Ah, what did you do after the party?'

'I really have no clue. It was very unappropreate, but Lily must've given me too much drinks. Can't even remember when the party ended.' He actually looked down when she said that, but she didn't bother it. It was only an act. It was just an act. They both were just acting. He was just using her.

'You know that's not true.' He said.

'Why? Did I say something?'

'You know what you said and what happened.'

'Look, I woke up in Lily's bed - don't even think about some weird fantasies of yours. She told me we had a great time - she and I - and that's it. I don't know where you're talking about.' It hurt. It hurt Rose so much that she said it. She just breathed in and out and walked to her dorm. It was over. Big time, right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

It became very hard to understand Rose these days. Of course was everything about her looks and behaviour explainable. The exams had been very hard and they had to choose what to do after this year. There was so much to do, that actually nobody who looked very carefully saw that there was more with Rose. Other stress and things. Other worries.

'What's wrong, Rose?' Lily asked her every evening.

'Nothing. Just the exams, you know.' Lily nodded slowly. It wasn't her last year yet, so she had been very understanding. But it was only this day that Lily stole her book.

'Lily, give it back, I need to learn!'

'You have to follow me then!' And so it happened that Rose and Lily were sitting together at the black lake.

'You're in love with him, aren't you?'

'Do you believe it if I say no?' Lily smiled.

'No.'

'Maybe I am. Just a little.'

'Just a little?'

'Well, maybe a little bit more than that.'

'Rose...'

'Okay, yes Lil, I'm in love with him.' Rose stared at the ground. It was the first time she actually said it out loud - if you only count sober situations. It scared her more than she thought and it also made her feel a lot worse.

'Does it help?'

'What?'

'Saying it out loud?'

'It only made it worse.'

'Why?'

'Because I screw up. Again.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean there was an opening, but I knew he was with Beaubelle, so I said I couldn't remember anything of the night before.'

'And?'

'And I haven't spoken to him ever since.'

'You do know he broke up with her, didn't you? And you also know that he looks exactly like you?'

'And how's that?'

'Well, like hell, I would say.'

'He's Malfoy, of course he looks fantastic and don't even begin about Beaubelle. They didn't break up, they're perfect together.'

'He doesn't seem to think that.'

'And how do you know that?' Lily got a little blush on her face.

'No...Lily, no...don't tell me...'

'We've been talking. We run into each other when you were enormous drunk that night. Fact was, he didn't drink that much plus he knows how it is to drink that much alcohol. You could almost call him sober. I told you that you almost slept with him, well I can tell you now that, that's a bit too much. He wouldn't do that. We brought you into my room - really Rose, did you thought I could carry you on my own? After that we talked. I know about the New Year's Eve kiss. I know about Joe. I know everything, not from him, but I'm, after all, not blind. I know what he does to you. I know how you response to him and I also know how much chemistry there is between the two of you. I haven't said anything to him about you what intend your feelings, partly because I wasn't hundred percent sure and partly because that's your job to do. He told me about his feelings. It was so weird, talking to that Malfoy, but it was good too. He is a really nice guy, he really is. I think Albus would like him if you weren't that much of a hater.'

'So it's my fault now?'

'No, Al's fault too, but you are very convincing, but not perfect. You see - and I'm not going to call him Malfoy again - Scorpius and you have something. A real chemistry. I think you should talk to him, because you're killing the boy.'

'Killing. Don't overreact, Lils, we're talking about me, remember?'

'Sure I do, that's why I said it.'

'Don't do this to me.'

'Talk to him. Only talk to him. That's the only thing I ask.'

'But what if he wants to play a game?'

'He doesn't.'

'Why are you so sure about that?'

'Because we can trust him.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because we can trust his father. Remember when you invited Scorpius and his family to New Year's Eve? His father talked to my father. My father offered him a job and his father accepted. You can't call them exactly friends, but he's my father - but also in particular, you - very grateful. The father of Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't dare to let his son misuse the girl who helped him with a job.'

'But...'

'No excuses anymore, Rose. Just go!' And there it was. The right time. The right place. The right heart. The right person. Rose walked with her bonking heart to their common room, hoping to find him, but when she came there, the room was empty. Partly relieved and partly disappointed, she sat there a while, watching the fire.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' A sudden voice said. Rose looked up and smiled a little.

'It's weird how it can destroy and help things at the same time.' Rose answered.

'There is a certain beauty in destroying something.'

'Why?'

'Because when something is destroyed when everybody thought it was perfect and when the thing itself thought it was perfect, they all realize that some things need to be destroyed first, to recover even faster.' It was beautiful how he said that, Rose thought. Suddenly she started to cry. Slowly a tear felt of her cheek and more, more and more. Warm arms were around her a second later. She didn't deserve it.

'I-I-I do-o-n-n'-t kn-kn-o-o-w w-h-wh-a-a-t to to thi-i-i-nk any-any-more.' She sniffled.

'Shh.' The voice said.

'I know what you mean. You know, there is a certain girl who destroys me over and over again and somehow I just keep falling in love with her. She's got a beautiful name. Something with flowers.' Rose looked up at him. It was so weird what he was saying. Was he admitting to her that he fell in love with Lily?

'And I don't understand, 'cause I keep thinking about her and I never had that feeling ever before in my life and just everything what I do seems to be not good enough and then she just destroys me again. But I have just that feeling that I want to kiss her so badly, that I can't stop this feeling. It is so weird!'

'Why don't you kiss her?' Everybody liked Lily. Lily was the perfect girl. She was pretty, smart and had something to say for herself. People liked her so much that it almost seemed unfair. And now even he did.

'Because I don't know what happens next. Every time I kiss her, something bad happens.' O. _Oh._ What?

'You aren't talking about Lily, are you?' He sighted and rolled his eyes.

'Do you really need to ask that?'

'I'm just messed up. I don't know what I do, except for the part that I keep screwing things up.'

'Yes, you do.' He mumbled.

'And I pick totally the wrong guys.' He grinned at that.

'That's right too. I mean: Finnigan? Really?' When Rose looked at him, she knew she had to say it.

'I'm in love with you.' It wasn't really a romantic moment, really. Her tears were all over her face - and her make-up too. She wore her Gryffindor hoody that wasn't sexy _at all _and above that, she kept sobbing.

'Are you drunk?'

'What? No!'

'Are you running away?'

'Of course not. Well, I want to if you just keep ignoring what I just said.'

'Are you afraid?'

'...'

'Good.' And he kissed her. Finally she knew what he meant. _She_ was the one, screwing up at New Year's Eve when he saw her kissing with Joe. _She_ was the one, screwing up at the party and afterwards saying that she was drunk while she obviously wasn't. She destroyed him. Only she. His lips tasted god-like. Rose couldn't let him go. It was so perfect, that she didn't want him to stop. When he did, he smiled at her.

'I am in love with you too.' He answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

The news that Rose and Scorpius were a "thing" spread quicker than the usual stuff. Actually, it went that far that the minute they hold hands in public - while Rose heavily blushed - the next lesson everyone was talking about it. And Lily? She was smiling so bride that people almost thought she was happier than the couple. But Rose didn't realize the news would spread also that quickly outside Hogwarts. Some boy named Creevy was taking pictures of them like all the time. Time was really flying and Rose was that excited about everything - Scorpius, results of the exams, more Scorpius, Creevy taking pictures, paparazzi - that she had no clue it might have been better if she'd told her parents about everything.

'Post is coming today! Mum said last time she would know now of the tickets of the match are fixed!' Lily said excitingly.

'Quidditch!' Rose grumbled. Keeping things separated, she was sitting with her house - and so her family - and Scorpius with his.

'What's that?' Albus asked when he saw the owl of his cousin.

'I don't know, I didn't expect any post. Or perhaps it's my mother, saying she wishes me good luck with waiting for the results and she has faith in me. But she wrote that last time too, would be weird if she would write it now again.'

'Perhaps it's true?' Lily said.

'No it's not like my mother an... NO WAY IT'S A HOWLER!' Rose stared at the letter. She was scared and didn't know how to react.

'You better open it. Maybe it's from uncle George, you know how he is.' Albus tried to cheer her up.

'It's my father's handwriting on the letter.' Rose sighted.

'Open it, we're with you.' Lily said.

'So is the entire school.'

'Yeah well, you don't have that much of a choice, do you?' Albus reminded her, giving her a sympathized look.

'ROSE WEASLEY. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM. HOOKING UP WITH THAT MALFOY BASTARD? REALLY? I THOUGHT WE LEARNED YOU BETTER. AND THE WAY YOU TELL US THIS IS COMPLETELY UNAPPROVED. YOU HAVE BROUGHT US IN NO MORE SHAME THAN EVER BY LET US READING THIS IN A MAGAZINE. EVEN MUGGLES ARE AWARE OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP. THAT'S NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU. YOU ARE AWARE HE'S A MALFOY? YOU COULDN'T SINK DEEPER. WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU AND I WILL TALK ABOUT THIS. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!' Everyone, literally everyone, was watching her. Rose looked down and quickly run away. She had disappointed her father. Well of course she did, what would she expected? Her father embracing the fact that they were together? Diner with the whole family? It was this bubble she was in, that was broken by him. It was true, they had no privacy. No privacy at all.

'Rose?'

'It was my father, okay? It's him. And it's this. I couldn't disappoint him, but I did.'

'Do you regret it?' He didn't yell at her or something. He only asked.

'Well, you're worth it.' Rose said. And there were his arms again. Around her. Around the cocoon she'd made of herself.

'Red?'

'Mmm?'

'You're strong.'

'You're not angry.' He laughed at her stupid response.

'Of course I'm not. I know you will always have a soft spot for him.'

'But?'

'No but's. Just glad that your soft spot for me is bigger.' She smiled at him.

'It won't be easy.'

'Oh, I'm aware of that. You're not the only one with a fabulous family.'

'Well, you're a nephew of Teddy and he's totally fabulous with his hair, so I agree.' Scorpius grinned at that.

'Mad woman.'

'Speak for yourself.' She teased back. The rest of the day she got looks from the entire school and every time Scorpius saw it, he just put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes he ran his hand through her hair.

'It's so short!'

'It's so much better than before. I think my father will be angry at that too.'

'Well, he must have seen it in the magazines?'

'Don't think he looked that much at my hair. More at the kiss.'

'Mmm.'

'What?'

'Did he send the magazine with his letter?'

'Yes...?'

'And...was the kiss something like this?' Scorpius kissed her, in the middle of the school, softly on the lips.

'Or perhaps...something like this?' He kissed her again. And again. And again. Rose grinned and pull him of. He knew how to make her laugh. He knew how to make her happy after that horrible howler from her father. That howler itself wouldn't be it all. She knew that her father would be ten times angrier when she got home. It would all be so bad.

When it was night, Rose couldn't sleep. The howler just kept playing in her head. _I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM. _Rose closed her eyes. _THAT'S NOT HOW WE RAISED YOU!_ She opened her eyes again. _I THOUGHT WE LEARNED YOU BETTER! _This wasn't going to work. She looked at the time - something around twelve - and thought it wasn't too late to do her rounds. Suddenly she decided to walk to the owlery. Carefully, not to get caught by Filch, she walked outside the castle. It was strange to be outside the castle at that hour. Of course it was a strange case when she would walk to the owlery at this time, but it wouldn't be completely illegal. Filch would just send her back to her dorm, but Rose didn't want that. She wanted to go to the owlery. When she got there, safe and well, she saw a familiar owl. It wasn't the owl her mother usually used for them, because it was her ministry owl. Why did she send something with that owl?

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop your father. By the time I knew he wrote a Howler, it was already sent. I want to discus two things with you. A possitive and a negative one. I know you probably want me to start with the negative one, so here we go._

_I'm disappointed too, but not about the fact that you're together with Scorpius Malfoy. I'm disappointed, because I thought we could talk about this. We've talked about Joe in the past, but why not about him? Fleur told me you spoke with Victoire. Rose, I love you catch up with your cousins, but I can't say I felt a bit...abandoned. You can tell me everything, I don't judge, you know that. I red this about you in the Daily Prophet. You haven't red the things Rita Skeeter wrote about you, have you? Maybe it's worth reading it, so you know what people say about you. You'll be prepared!_

_Finally, the positive one! I'm really happy for you. At the pictures I saw, you looked really happy and in love (and he also)! That's so great! My little Rosie, growing up into this beautiful woman! You cut your hair too! Really brave of you! I somehow hope that you cut your hair because you wanted to do it, not because of a boy (and it doesn't matter if that boy is Scorpius Malfoy or Joe Finnigan). You're father will come around eventually. Of course I haven't got this Inner Eye as professor Trelawney has, but I can see that this is more serious than the boyfriends you had before him. He will come around, I promise you (and if he won't, he just has to). _

_Oh, by the way Rose, I know the boy and you share a Head's room, but please don't do stuff you're not allowed to do. Seriously, it's a Head's dorm, that's not a that special place..._

_Much love and good luck with everything,_

_Mum_

Rose smiled. Her mother was right, she should've told them before, but she didn't and her mother did write her this letter. The column of Rita Skeeter fell at the ground. Rose picked it up and red it.

_THE DEATH EATER AND MEMBER OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX __- by Rita Skeeter_

_Do you remember how I told you a few days ago the rumour about Scorpius Malfoy - the son of the famous ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy - and Rose Weasley - daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley - is true? The two of them are actually together! According to classmates it was just "a matter of time." 'They were like fighting all the time and I knew she was very jealours of me when Scorp and I were together, but then she suddenly had a new look and he dumped me for her. It won't be paradise for so long, I think, knowingly that she only changed on the outside.' says friend Beaubelle Smith. About that, have you seen the girl lately? Me neither and that's all because she cut her hair and changed into a woman! She's actually attractive! Well, Scorpius, we can see why you want a girl like that! Her father, Zacherias Smith, told me recently that Ronald Weasley is still in denial. The minute he heard the rumour he calmed it down and said his daughter was wiser than this. That, my dears, seems not to be true. But why does he react that way? Is it, perhaps, because our Rose didn't tell her parents about her new relationship? 'Of course not!' Beaubelle told us. 'She knew her father would write her a howler or something like that and she knew her father would ruin their relationship. If I was her, I wouldn't have told them either.' How the parents of Scorpius reacted is still unknown._

Rose looked angrily at the paper. So this was what her father had red. Beaubelle didn't surprise her, actually. This was some kind of thing she knew she would say and to be honest, this wasn't some of her best work. She could be worse. Rose took the paper and walked slowly back to her common room. Her mother really did comfort her. She knew she had to write her, but there was enough time tomorrow for that.

'DID YOU READ THIS?' Rose moaned and watched how Scorpius came into her dorm. He was furious and hold the paper she got from her mother.

'Yes, I did, actually. My mother sent it with her letter, to prepare us.'

'I can't believe Beaubelle did that!'

'She can be worse.'

'How do you know?'

'Because you're her on-and-off boyfriend and every time you two break up and you've got another girlfriend, she somehow manage to break the two of you up.'

'I don't believe it.'

'You better do, because it's true. She gave one of your exes a strange potion to convince her to break up with you. This is just nothing compare to that.'

'That's crazy!'

'Yeah...I know.'

'But have you read also the rest of the column? The ex-Death Eaters's son? They never forget anything!'

'The Order of the Phoenix is also way back.'

'Yeah, but it's better to be called that than a Death Eater. And the rest of it. Full with this stupid things about your father and that father of Beaubelle. The fact that I only want you because of your make-over!'

'Yeah, well, you know, they write about a lot of things. They wrote about me how I fell of a broom and hated Quidditch ever since. They wrote about James, not being the perfect son of his father. They wrote about Victoire, being the school slut. They write about everyone in our family, but now they have the best scandalous pieces in their hands. Finally some scandalous pieces of _me._ They just hated the way I was this brave student. They always watch me to do something stupid. In my second year, I made a big mistake with potions were the whole class almost exploded. The next paper was about the fact that "Rose Weasley, the daughter of Hermione Weasley, did something wrong. It is scandalous!"' Scorpius laughed a little.

'Yeah, I remember that. It was pretty awesome.'

'Mmm, sometimes I am.'

'More than sometimes.' Scorpius smiled at her with such a sexy smile that Rose almost melted inside. He kissed her and positioned himself next to her. There was just a second when they lay there perfectly and the other second when she was suddenly on him. They grinned. They kissed. They teased. Rose felt that she really did want more, but not at that moment.

'Scorpius...'

'Mmm?'

'We've to go to class...'

'Mmmm...we can stay here too.'

'As Heads? Really a good example for the students.' Rose grinned.

'I don't care...' He mumbled in her hair.

'But I do.' She said and with that he tightened his grip.

'Scorp...!' He kissed her again and let her go a minute later.

'Okay, but you really owe me one.' He stood up and walked to his dorm. His hair was perfectly and everything about him was just perfectly.

'Yeah, love you too!' She called. Immediately appeared his head through the doorway.

'Can you repeat that?' Rose blushed.

'I love you.' He smiled widely.

'I love you too.' And with that, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 \\ Scorose - My Father Won't Hear About This \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

'Scorp? Scorpius?' He didn't look up. Seeing him sitting there on his bed, worried Rose. After the day he said he loved her too, he didn't speak for her for a week.

'Can you please _say _something? I'm becoming mad!' Scorpius didn't react on that either.

'Is it me? If it is, just say so. I-I can go away. I can...-er, I can leave if that's what you want. But please...tell me what's wrong. What's wrong with me.'

'Whats wrong with _you_?' Finally, a response.

'There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.' Rose smiled at him. He didn't look at her, but she knew he'd seen it.

'Than what is it?' He closed his eyes.

'I-...I can't.' He said.

'You...can't? What exactly?' Rose was more terrified than ever.

'Is this the kind of thing where you say "It's not you, it's me" and you just walk away like there didn't happen anything?' Scorpius sighted and looked at her.

'You have a dad? I have a grandfather. He wrote me from Azkaban. Apparently is this - us - that big that even he knows it. He wrote me some pretty cold letters.' Rose saw the letter lying on his bed.

'You mean Howlers.'

'Yeah.'

'You know I get a Howler a day from my father? Sometimes it's: "I'M WATCHING YOU" and sometimes it's more.'

'I didn't know that.'

'No, but you would if you would talk to me. You know, you helped me when my father sent me the first Howler. I was pretty shocked and didn't know how to react. He called you a hundred names and you were there, to prove that you wasn't.'

'But you know, his point somewhere fits. I'm the son of a Death Eater. My father did the things he did and it is possible that I'm capable of it too. You, however, doesn't deserve anything my grandfather writes about you. He calls you a mudblood, the daughter of a blood-traitor and a mudblood. He says the only good thing I can do for you is breaking you. He can't wait for the day I break up with you.'

'So that's why you're hiding? That we grow apart and you finally break up with me?'

'NO! Of course not! I care about you, Rose. I care a lot about you. I probably break my own heart more than yours.'

'So you did it so I would break up with you?'

'Because I don't deserve you.'

'Don't talk to me like that. Have you ever seen me? I'm the bad-guy here, I'm the one who chose for my family instead of my heart. I had a relationship with Joe while I expected him to be the guy he obviously wasn't, because I wanted him to be you. I never wanted anything more in the world than you.'

'Don't say that, Rose.'

'I love you, I know I said it a while ago, but I really mean it. I really, really mean it. I'm perfectly sure that...' He kissed her. The tears fell from her cheeks.

'I love you too.' He said softly. Rose grinned playfully and wiped her tears away.

'I'm such a cry-baby.' She complained. He laughed at that and just kissed her. The feeling between the two of them was the most right feeling in the world. They both feel it and couldn't think about anything else.

'It's Friday today.' Rose said between some kisses.

'Hmm?'

'Tomorrow isn't a school day.' She felt how his stomach shook of his soft laughter.

'Never thought you would be that rule-breaking.' Her face went red and she looked away. At that second he switched their places and he lay on her. Carefully, not to push his whole weight upon her.

'I-I didn't mean it like..._that_.' Rose stumbled. Scorpius grinned again. She really could be a little, cute, innocent girl. Of course she didn't mean it like that. It was just an observation, just like she always did those things. He kissed her slowly and kept an eye on how she reacted. He saw her shaking and enjoying at the same time. When he stopped and looked at her, he just pulled his hand through her hair.

'You know, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for.' Rose smiled, but something bothered her. Scorpius just waited for her to say what it was. She would say it, eventually.

'You know I'm not a virgin anymore, but that boy...he wasn't...I wasn't...I didn't love him. It was just a boy I liked. With him...everything didn't mean that much. With you...everything is perfect. You are perfect and I even feel perfect. I don't want to ruin anything about that.' Scorpius listened carefully to her. He knew what she meant. He had had his girls. With almost every girl he flirted, with most of them, he kissed and with some of them he went further. There was just only one girl he really trusted to went _that_ far. Of course he was disappointed after it happened. With her, he was hungry to discover the unknown and as soon as he had come there, he thought: _This is it?_ He didn't get it why people were talking about it as if it was this Big thing. It was just...just sex.

'I get that, you know.' Scorpius said slowly. Rose stared at him and smiled.

'I want it to be special and how much I love the fact we share a common room, I don't want to share this dorm with you. We're at school, you know.' He grinned at that and kissed the top of her head.

'Okay, that's fine by me.'

'It is?'

'Really, why the tone of surprise?'

'Because you're the Sex God of this school?'

'Yeah and your cousins James, Fred and Louis too. But do you really think I'm still that person?' Rose smiled when she realized he was right.

'It's what you want.' He said.

The next few weeks were full of those days where Scorpius suddenly grabbed Rose's hand. Days where Rose ran to her lessons and when she saw Scorpius on the way, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Days where they did open the Howlers but didn't really listen to it. It was the day Rose sat in the Hogwarts Express with Albus, Louis, Scorpius, Hugo, Lorcan, Lyscander, Lily, Lucy and Sophia in one compartment. They wasn't that much place, so Scorpius forced her smilingly to sit on his lap. Albus and Scorpius had become the best of friends all over sudden, because of the fact that Albus had his Slytherin-genes and understood him more than anyone - except for Rose. Lily had given up the protection battle for Lyscander and gave him her blessing and it was good for everyone she did it, because it had given her so much more than she'd thought. Lorcan and Lucy were the best of friends, but when he admitted he fell for Lily, Lucy wasn't that happy for a few days. Only when Lily admitted the same with red cheeks to her cousin, Lucy was happy again. And that was why everyone fit in the compartment. Rose sat on Scorpius's lap, Sophia on Lyscander's and Lily on Lorcan's. Additionally, Rose had put an increasing spell on the place, but she didn't tell anyone. Louis learned in the same time Hugo to flirt and all over the sudden Hugo was this kind of popular boy with red hair. Still as clumsy as his father, but also as charming as his mother. When Rose became really angry with Louis, he explained her that someone needed to follow the steps of Victoire, Fred, James and his. Rose still slapped him, but had a little smile on her face. Everybody was really busy and talking about everything, but Rose was just thinking. The noise was just like music to her. Being with Scorpius had been really easy when they were at school, but she realized that they were going to study something else. She wanted to study Magical Law, like her mother, but wanted to end up eventually as Minister of Magic, like her uncle Percy who would take over after Kingsley would retire. Scorpius, however, wanted to become a healer. That was a whole different story. In the most positive expectations of their future, her parents would except the fact she had a relationship with Scorpius, so they could see each other in their holiday and when they would continue their education, they would see each other much less, but it would be negotiable with her parents. But even then, they wouldn't see each other that much. It would be really difficult for them to continue their relationship. Was it really worth it when they were actually doomed? Why didn't she think of it before?

'What's wrong?' Scorpius whispered in her ear.

'The future. Our future.' Rose whispered back.

'O, I forgot to check my owl Jean. You're coming with me, Rose?' He said out loud. Rose nodded and when she almost closed the door, Lily smiled widely.

'That's a subtle way to say you're off to go snogging.' Rose's face became incredibly red and she just breathed. Scorpius hold her hand and they walked to a place in the train where they had some privacy.

'Jean? You named your owl Jean?'

'Yeah, well, no I didn't. My father suggested it. Why?'

'My mother's middle name is Jean.'

'I highly doubt that's the reason...wait. What was the last name of your mother again?'

'Granger?'

'Does your mother write books under the name of Jean Granger?'

'Well, not anymore, but she rewrote the book _The Tales of Breedle the Bard_ if you mean that.'

'My father has a copy of that at home. He loves that book. But he had to know that was your mother.'

'Strange...' Rose said.

'But that's not why we're here, Rose. So tell me what bothers you, please.' Scorpius looked at her, but didn't know what to think.

'We aren't going to see each other very much.'

'Because of your parents or because of our difference in study?'

'Both.'

'Well, you know we're going to work this out. My mother approves - you red that letter, didn't you? My father even approves. Everything is going to be all right. You're a witch, you're seventeen and you can apparate. We'll figure something. It will work, you know that.'

'But I can't live with the fact that I'm not seeing you for a week or a month!'

'I'm not going anywhere, Rose. We live in different cities, but we both have our study in London. We can have lunch together or dinner. We maybe can get an apartment there.'

'You would do that?'

'What?'

'You would want to live with me?' Scorpius smiled at her.

'Of course I know it's early, but we it isn't like we don't know each other. We've known each other since our first year at Hogwarts. We both have studied each other to look for ways how to make the other one suffer and this year we got to know each other in a whole different level. We almost lived together this year, so what would be the difference if we actually lived together?' It was sweet. It was so sweet and Rose was angry at herself how she doubted him to really want to make this - them - work.

'I love you, did I told you that?'

'Mmm, maybe some day ago, but can't remember it.' He said and Rose laughed.

'I love you too.' And with that, they ended up like Lily said they would be. Snogging in the train.


End file.
